Hunter Method
by Ithinker
Summary: I had it up once and took it down for a while. I've tried to edit my Mistakes out. any way the question is if you know your going to be hunted down why would you wait for your enemy why not hunt the hunters. while you do that you might as well have help even if one wants blood, and the other wants -. Naruto x inner Moka Naruto x Kurumu.
1. Chapter 1

OK so This story is back I took it down because I saw some issues, and wanted to fix them. I'm sorry to those who gave me reviews, favs, and follows. I hope you will come back, and read my story again.

I like having reviews so tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: well if I owned it i'd probably not be here so yeah I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire.

enjoy

Moka sighed as she looked out the bus window. It was pitch black outside. She had planned to ride her bike to yokai academy ,but then thought better of it. The bus was just like any other school bus except for the bus driver having a cigar in his mouth, creepy smile, and light reflecting glasses when he looked down.

Moka was getting tired of the bus ride. No one else was on to talk to, and hopefully make friends with. Moka didn't have any friends do to her being a vampire. She use to go to a human school, but she hated it there all the girl were jealous because of her looks so they made fun of her. The guys were nice until she turned them down for dates because she wanted friends first. When she turned them down they got mean, and started pushing her down.

The bus finally stopped on a road. It was still dark sense the sun hadn't raised yet. A girl with blue hair stepped on the bus. She glanced at the bus driver and then looked away. While she didn't show it the glasses unnerved her. She looked around the bus, and saw Moka.

Moka saw the blue haired girl walking up the aisle toward her. Now that she could get a better look at her she notice quite a few things. One this girl didn't wear the schools uniform, or better put not all of it. She had a yellow sweater over a white t-shirt with the yokai academy skirt for girls. Second was the girls breast while Moka never really payed attention to other girls it was hard not to notice E cupped breast. Next was her eyes they were a unique purple color.

Kurumu looked at the bus as it pulled up. It looked pretty normal for a bus that was supposed to take her to yokai academy. Kurumu made her way up the steps to get on the bus. When she saw the bus driver she had to repress a shiver. All the bus driver did was smile and her glasses reflect light. Kurumu decided to ignore the bus driver and look down the aisle. It looked like there would only be one other person with her. Kurumu started to walk down the aisle and came to a stop next to the other person. It was a girl. A very beautiful one at that. Kurumu sighed in her head it just meant another person to compete with when it came to getting her harem of boys together in order to find her destined one.

Kurumu sat down on the seat on the opposite side of the aisle from Moka. "Hi," Moka said as the girl took her seat. Kurumu looked at Moka. First taking notice of her pink hair. While it wasn't uncommon for yokai to have different hair color pink was one of the few rarely seen. Next she noticed the girl was in the full yokai academy uniform. The others girls breast were a low c cup. Kurumu figured if this girl stood up she'd have perfect hips to go with her breast. Around her neck was a collar and going down looked like a cross right over her breast. Finally when she looked at Mokas eyes, and noticed they were green.

Mokas eye twitched this girl was just staring at her. Finally having enough Moka waves her hand in front of Kurumu. "What," asked Kurumu finally snapping out of her observation. "I said hi, and that my name is Moka Akashiya." "Oh sorry I wasn't listening. My name is Kurumu Kurono." "We'll nice to meet you Kurumu." Said Moka. Kurumu looked outside, and asked how long have you been on the bus. Moka looked at her for a second then answered. Around a hour now.

Soon the two were talking and decided they both were friends. Kurumu decided she liked Moka. While Moka might get a few boys to look at her it wouldn't matter because Kurumu noticed Moka was too kind to get in the way of her plan if she explained it.

Moka was similar to Kurumu thinking but in a different way. She realized that if she explained she was a vampire, but had her darker side sealed she'd still be her friend.

Kurumu went first and told Moka her plan, and about being a succubus. While Moka was a little crossed because she didn't like the idea of controlling someone, bit realized how important it was for her to find her destined one. After that Moka told Kurumu all about her being a vampire and being sealed. At first Kurumu thought Moka was joking, but soon realized she wasn't.

It might seem bad of her, but Kurumu couldn't help the thought that if she stayed by Moka side she would have a powerful ally for later in life.

Moka stomach growled when Kurumu had this thought. Moka lowered her head in shame. It had been lunch last time she had a blood pack. Eighteen hours without blood or tomato juice wasn't good for a vampire.

"Don't you have any blood packs?" asked Kurumu. Showing a bit of concern toward her friend. Moka shook her head. "I used my last one at lunch yesterday, and planned to ask the school nurse for one when we got to school. I honestly didn't think the bus would take this long to reach yoaki academy."

That's when it all went wrong. First there was a roar, and then the bus was flipped. This wasn't supposed to happen. The bus should have been traveling in a dimensional gap road. A space between the human world and yokai academy. As the bus flipped light came flooding through the broken windows. At first it was hard to tell was happened.

One minute they were in the dimensional gap then they were rolling across a grass field in a clearing surrounded by trees. Finally the bus came to a stop.

Kurumu and Moka both looked at each other. They seemed fine with just a few cuts and scrapes. Until Kurumu looked at Moka closer then widening her eyes in shock. Moka looked at her friend. When Kurumu eyes widened she followed them. On the right side of her stomach just four inches down a piece of glass stuck out. The Glass looked to be around eight inches long, and three in width.

Kurumu looked at it in shock the wound was bleeding bad. Moka just stared shocked then the pain came. It was quick, sudden, and painful. Kurumu got out of her shock as she heard another roar. Quickly acting without much thought she crawled over to Moka, and helped her sit up. Kurumu grabbed Mokas face, and looked into her green eyes. Seeing the shock she smacked Moka.

After she felt the pain of a slap to the face Moka broke from the shock. Looking at Kurumu. "We need to get out of the bus." Moka said. Kurumu only nodded her head. Moka took her hand and, with Kurumu help removed the glass causing the wound to bleed more. Moka put pressure on the wound hoping to slow the bleeding. The two quickly moved toward the emergence exit toward the back of the bus.

When they finally got out they looked around. At first they saw nothing then they heard a roar. Looking behind then toward the woods they saw a beast coming out. It stood forty feet, and looked like a giant panda.

While Kurumu could transform try to fight it she knew she had no chance. The giant panda fur alone would stop her claws. Another option was to transform and fly away, but she really didn't know where they were at.

Moka looked at the panda, and couldn't help but notice it had a jacket on that said boss. Even in her pain she thought it fit. The panda seemed to stop, and stare at them.

At first it was a chuckle then full blown laughter. "Bwahahahahaha looks like I finally caught what was so shiny in the gap."

It had to be one the strangest things in Kurumu and Mokas life to happen. A talking forty foot panda with a jacket that said boss on it.

Moka started to feel really light headed. With not feeding for eighteen hours, and losing blood because of the wound in her stomach. It was a wonder she could still see. The three looked at each other. A giant panda, a succubus, and a vampire.

The bus driver finally became awake, and looked out the window seeing what was happening he decided to get out. As he walked out the side door you could hear him mumbling about giant pandas, and not know their place.

Looking up at the panda the bus driver whistled. I haven't seen a summoned animal scenes the three dark lords sealed the elemental nations in their own private dimension. Looking down at the human or what looked like human who talked the panda chuckled.

"So you're from the yokai world. I can't say I'm all that surprised you yoakis never did learn it was dangerous to cross dimensions. Even if you can make them."

Kurumu was confused. What did they mean elemental nations, and what did the panda mean dangerous for yoakis, or better yet why the hell was there a freaking giant talking panda?

Kurumu looked over at Moka, and saw her getting paler. Thinking quick the blue haired girl transformed into her true form. Flying over to the bus driver, and informed him of Mokas situation.

Sighing the boss driver looked at the panda in thought. Thinking over the situation. The bus was totaled, they had no supplies, Moka was hurt, they were stuck in the elemental nations, and he knew there was no way out.

Sighing again the bus driver looked at the panda. "I don't suppose you could help us sense you were the one to knock my bus out of the dimensional gap."

Looking down the panda thought. From what he could tell one of their members was injured, and needed help. Sighing the panda looked at the group, "I will help you by calling someone, but the one who will help you has a price.

Looking at the panda the bus driver chuckled, and thought. This place hadn't changed at all. Everything here had a price some cheaper then others. "Oh and what would this persons price be?"

Looking down he said, "He chooses you don't, and I wouldn't argue with the one I'll ask to help you. For if you do your head will be on the ground, and his anger directed at me."

Kurumu looked nervous between them. The bus driver was talking to a panda about getting help, and this panda was acting like he could get it, but at a cost. Looking up Kurumu yelled "I'll pay what ever this person ask just help my friend."

Looking at the one who yelled he chuckled "oh you'll pay. Then there's no problem." Moving his paws in a strange way he slammed them on the ground. Symbols spread out and then there was a burst of smoke. From the smoke emerged a smaller panda. "Mago go and get that toad friend of yours what's his name?" Questioned the giant panda. "Oh Gamakichi!" Yelled the smaller panda. "Yes." The bigger panda said. With that the little panda puffed away.

Kurumu looked at the panda, and yelled " what's a toad supposed to do?"

Chuckling the panda said "watch." Moments later a toad the height of a person popped before them.

Looking around Gamakichi sighed. "What a mess." Looking at the panda Gamakichi yelled "what the hell's the big idea you overgrown panda couldn't you wait another ten minutes!" Looking shocked again Kurumu couldn't fit her head around the whole seen. First there's talking pandas, and now a big talking toad that had balls big enough or was stupid enough to yell, and insult a giant panda that could squash her like it was nothing.

Feeling upset about the way he was being talked to the panda was tempted to squash the toad, but didn't want to be on Buntas bad sighed or there summoners. He decided to let it pass.

"I need a favor." Looking at the panda the toad asked what it was. "I need you to reverse summon your summoner." Gamakichi looked up surprised at that. "You know he doesn't like to be disturbed when he's hunting." Said Gamakichi. "I know, but I need the favor." Said the panda. Thinking it over Gamakichi decided to go ahead, and do it. A favor from the panda clan was not something one looked away from. "I hope you realize that it's a big favor the guy scares about half the summoning world, and it's for a good reason. "I know already just summon him!"

Kurumu saw the toad shaking his head, and mumbling about a blond devil who grew too fast. Kurumu was very intrigued now this toad acted like his summoner what ever that was could actually beat the panda.

Gamakichi did similar signs as the panda did and slammed his webbed hand down causing the strange symbols to appear. Then smacked like last time appeared. Kurumu tried looking through it, but it was too thick. The smoke started to clear and she could see a human shaped outline. Finally she thought a actual human.

When the smoke cleared her breath caught, and she thought she was going to die with how fast her heart was beating. It was him. She couldn't explain it. Just looking at him made her feel different. Like a piece that was missing finally clicked in her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it Review if you have something you like to say, and if you find a mistake tell me so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + vampire.

Enjoy

Naruto sighed. Looking over the camp in front of him. It was supposed to be easy. Go in wipe the camp out, save the people taken, and if any missing ninja collect their bounty. He'd done this over a hundred times by now.

Looking up from the camp Naruto thought about his trip so far. It all started when Jiraiya offered to take him on a training trip after the Sasuke retrieval mission failed. At first it was a waste of time following ero-sensei around and going to hot springs. It was a month into training when Naruto finally yelled at Jiraiya. Calling him a lazy no good sensei. Jiraiya was shocked at first, but decided to make it up to Naruto.

Month 1 of real training 2/12 for first year of training.

At first Jiraiya gave Naruto books, and told Naruto to read them. One was a book that would reshape Narutos thinking. It was a bingo book. While almost every ninja had one or looked at one once. Naruto never really had a chance to look at one.

The book listed ninja from around the world. The first page looked boring only listing genining level ninja, but Naruto kept reading because it was what Jiraiya said would help him get stronger even if reading sounded dumb.

The book listed what the person did to become a missing ninja, and what they have done scenes they became missing ninja. The book also listed what the ninja skill set was like. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and any other skills they may have. Along with the list came info about possible clan affiliations or known associates.

As Naruto kept reading he became more disgusted, and sad at what he read. These ninja did terrible things. Rape, murder of citizens, assassination of daimyos, selling of village secrets, and these weren't even the worse of some deeds done by missing ninja. Two of the worse missing ninja were Orochimaru, and Itachi. Experimenting on children, and killing all of one's clan except one.

It was these descriptions that finally decided Narutos career life. While becoming hokage was still his dream it wasn't going to happen for a long time. From some of the books he had read in order to become hokage you had to have a strong reputation so other hidden ninja villages would respect, or fear you enough to keep away.

Mind made up Naruto decided he would become a hunter ninja. To hunt down all those who would do crimes, and bring shame to ninjas. It wouldn't be a year later that Naruto realized ninjas had no real honor because in their world there was no real room for it. The only ones who had time for honor were samurai, and they hardly ever fought ninja because of their country being neutral ground.

From one book Naruto changed his perspective, and so did his training. He started asking Jiraiya to tell him everything he could about hunter ninjas.

First they didn't use flashy jutsu like some chunin, and jonin. Hunters track down their prey, and kill them as fast as possible. For if this ninja was smart, and skilled enough they would know you were coming to kill them. They would use every trick in the book to kill you. These ninja have no problem killing you if it means they live another day.

Second hunters had to be able to track their prey. That's why most hyuga, inuzuka, and aburame became hunters. They could track their prey. Another thing about hunter ninja was they would have illegal bounties on their head if they caught enough missing ninja. The hunter ninja wears a mask so if the person had a bounty on his head the illegal bingo book would have the hunter by mask and code name not real name.

Finally Naruto learned that if the body of the bounty was from a different county/village he could turn it into his villages bounty booth to get more money because of the secrets the body may hold.

Other books Jiraiya gave Naruto was on subjects like fuuinjutsu, psychology, human anatomy, chakra control, and a book on different types of weapons. Each book had a purpose, and all of them needed for most ninja. Fuuinjutsu for sealing scrolls, psychology to help you understand ways to get into your opponents head. Anatomy for targeting vitals of a ninja. Chakra control to help use chakra, and finally the book on weapons because they give one an advantage in battle that could be the difference from life and death.

Naruto soon found out that in the days following the reading of each book that he liked subjects of fuuinjutsu, and weapons, but not so much the rest. Psychology was annoying to him. Why couldn't he just taunt the guy, and then fight. Instead the book said a silent person staring at his enemy normally unnerved them more than one that taunted.

The book on anatomy was just freaky, but he could see the advantages of knowing where to attack to end battles sooner.

Finally chakra control was plain annoying always talking about a balance between physical, and mental energies. While that's great for normal ninja what happens when one has a tailed beast that overloads your chakra network.

The book on seals surprisingly made sense to him, and the weapon book was just cool.

Thinking over the weapons after reading it Naruto couldn't help, but think of Zabuza sword. While it looked intimidating, and cool. It didn't make sense now to carry such a large weapon, and if Naruto remembered right Kakashi sensei could stop the blade with only a kunia. Not to mention in small areas the blade would be almost useless.

Following the thoughts of Zabuza blade came an idea of having a sword, but at a smaller size like a Wakizashi. Around 20 inches would be good for most fighting areas. If the area was small to point of being too big for that then you really only needed a kunia.

With those thought in mind Naruto sought out Jiraiya to help him get such a sword. Like usual he was at the hot springs spying on women.

After yelling pervert, and then hiding behind a tree to watch Jiraiya get beat up by angry women. Naruto approached his sensei with the idea. Jiraiya had to admit the boy had a point, but told Naruto he would have to wait at least a month or two for when they passed through Tetsu no Kuni ( land of iron ) to have a sword made.

After reading the books Jiraiya had Naruto start training his body. Starting with running, push-ups, squats, and many other body building activities. Along with the training of Naruto's body he had to change his diet. No more roman more than twice a week. Everything else had to be healthy. Meats, fruits, and vegetables.

For Naruto this was a bit of a shock to his system. It was the first time he ever really had a training schedule. Sure eat healthy foods everyday was easy to follow when you didn't get overcharged for food or basic things.

It was the work outs that were some what shocking. Having to wake up early in the morning to do two hours of nothing, but constant exercise. After that Jiraiya had Naruto start chakra control. Seeing him have still have trouble with the water walking exercise made Jiraiya start thinking of ways to speed up his students learning speed, and that's when it came to him. Kage Bunshin no jutsu ( shadow clone jutsu ). It was so simple. Naruto could literally make hundreds if not thousands. Making up his mind Jiraiya told Naruto about the secret of the Kage Bunshin no jutsu ( shadow clone jutsu ).

After finding out about the clones secret soon had Naruto using them for all his control exercises. After chakra control came lessons on the elemental nations. Such as politics, geography, the great ninja wars, and lessons of fuuinjutsu. These lesson were done by clones as well leaving more time for physical improvement.

When lessons were done for the day Naruto had free time.

It was during his free time that Naruto found out about his insane luck.

Being bored, and restless sense training didn't tire him out enough. Naruto decided to go, and play some games in town. The problem with this was that the town only really had casinos to play at. Picking the first casino at random. Naruto walked in with his frog wallet, and walked out with clones carrying briefcases. Seeing his luck in one place Naruto decided to try other places, and was soon banned from most casinos in town.

This repeated for the whole month. Wake up early, exercise, clones with chakra control, lessons, and then free time. All this happen while Naruto and Jiraiya travel through towns in Hi no Kuni ( land of fire ).

Month 3/12 year 1 of training.

The following month had Naruto, and Jiraiya traveling to Tetsu no Kuni ( land of iron ). While traveling they still trained, but differently. Naruto didn't exercise because of them being out of Hi no Kuni ( land of fire ), and chances of running into trouble increasing. When Naruto woke up he would make around four hundred clones to work on a new chakra exercise.

He had completed water walking to mastery along with tree walking, leaf balancing while tree walking, water walking while doing leaf balancing, and was now on rock balancing. Which was holding small rocks about inch in length, and width on tips of your fingers. The idea was to be good enough with chakra to be able to focus it out of each finger.

After making the clones where ever they were at Naruto and Jiraiya started walking along the path. Sense Naruto's control should have increased Jiraiya had Naruto practice making a one handed Rasengan in both hands, and if he formed the two Rasengan he was supposed to keep doing it until it was second nature.

The lessons continued. So far fuuinjutsu was still Naruto favorite. The symbols, and formulas to make seals seemed so easy to understand. While he couldn't practice making seals do to Naruto's hand writing being terrible. He could still read, and review to recognize a seal.

The other lesson such as politics seemed to drag on.

Jiraiya also added two new lessons. One talking about how to use genjutsu, and how to recognize/break out of one. Genjutsu was the use of small amount of chakra invading your enemies chakra system, and causing illusions. Easiest way to affect someone chakra system was threw the senses. Touch, hearing, and sight. These scenes were used most because they are the easiest to affect. Smell was hard to use, and taste wasn't a ideal way to invade ones chakra system. Use of eyes for genjutsu was rare though do to it being mostly done by doujutsus only.

The second lesson added was ninjutsu theory. The theory was pretty simple to Naruto. Ninjutsu was the use of hand signs to mold the chakra, and then release it into a shape or form. What Naruto got most out of this was that one used hand signs to mold chakra, but if that was the case then why was the Rasengan a ninjutsu? After asking this question to Jiraiya he got a answer that would make him one of the most feared ninja alive. You don't really need hand signs to use ninjutsu. If one can mold the chakra correctly there's no need for hand signs. Ninjas use hand signs because it allows them to concentrate easier on molding chakra to make jutsu work.

With the idea of not needing hand signs to make ninjutsu Naruto came to the realization that one could use ninjutsu faster without hand signs making them all the more deadly. These thought also triggered another idea the Sharingan needed hand signs to copy a jutsu. If one were to remove this element of ninjutsu. They could make the Sharingans abilities be cut in half.

Ninjutsu lesson didn't stop at hand signs. It continues with theory on elemental manipulation, and how certain bloodlines could uses special elements.

Narutos free time became very boring for him as we'll. the only time Jiraiya had them pass through towns was quick, and far in between. Spending most nights out in woods. Naruto didn't mind camping, but there was nothing to do. Jiraiya told him to take breaks from training which was his free time. Free time normally was two hours long. Naruto would spend his first hour sitting with his eyes closed because he was absorbing the clones memories. The next hour had nothing to do.

Finally being bored enough Naruto picked up the first book in the Icha Icha serous. At first it seemed wrong to read, but after reading it for a while Naruto got hooked. It was smut plain, and simple, but it talked about a topic he very rarely had any knowledge on. At the academy he was kicked out of class before this lesson could be taught.

When Jiraiya finally walked back to camp to explained they were about to cross borders into Tetsu no Kuni (land of iron).

Months 4-8/12 year one of training.

Tetsu no Kuni (land of iron) wasn't what Naruto thought it be. Thinking of the name Naruto thought it would be full of rocky ravines, and tall mountains. It did have both, but it also had snow. Something Naruto didn't expect. The first week was spent just trying to get to the three wolves.

It probably would have been faster if Naruto, and Jiraiya ran, but Jiraiya thought they had time to walk.

The three wolves are mountains were the samurai live. Once reaching there Jiraiya had Naruto go, and find them a place to stay while he said he had research to do. This still bothered Naruto do to the women not consenting to being spied on, and he would still yell pervert to watch his sensei be beat on, but he had toned it down sences reading the Icha Icha books.

Inside the mountain was very impressive. At the upper floors were the Samurai training, and living areas, and the leader of Tetsu no Kuni (land of iron) Mifune held meeting in the upper part of the mountain. Lower down there was actually a whole village. In the village you had everything that other villages had even a roman stand. Asking around Naruto finally found a place to stay it was an inn that was a fair price.

After finding the place to stay Naruto went out, and explored the village. Visiting with some of the people around a local market Naruto found out that the villages main income came from mining unique, and valuable metals.

There second largest income was there forge making. Making items like armor, swords, and other items to sell around the world. The forges were farther down below the village.

Figuring that Jiraiya would take a while longer Naruto decided to see if he could find a weapon forger. Walking down the road Naruto saw a smith shop that didn't seem busy, and decided to go in.

Walking into the shop Naruto heard pounding of a hammer on steel, and the roaring of a fire. Looking around Naruto noticed no one was upfront at the counter.

The room looked old as we'll with the stone walls cracking, and wooden benches bowing were people use to sit. There was nothing on the walls. They were just plain grey rock. The floor had a carpet over it that looked ragged. Behind the counter was a door leading to this forgers personal forge, or at least that's what Naruto assumed was behind there from the sounds.

Just as Naruto was going to leave because of no one being up front he heard a man yelling. Thinking there might be trouble Naruto went to the back room shouting over the roar of the fire, "Hey is everything ok?!"

Looking up from the broken sword Kenpachi saw a blond haired kid with three whisker marks on each side of his face. In an orange jump suit yelling over the fire if he was ok.

While normally this would make Kenpachi yell at the kid, and then throw him out for going behind his counter up front. The kids hair and eyes that stopped him. The eyes were bright blue just like the one man he respected. Along with that bright blond hair. If it wasn't for the orange jump suit he would swear that he was looking at a young alive Minito.

Seeing the kid staring at him snapped him out of his shock. Standing up Kenpachi motioned for Naruto to follow him. Walking to front of the building Kenpachi sat down on one of the more worn chairs, and motioned Naruto to pull one from across the room to have a seat.

Now out of the forge Naruto could see the man more clearly. He stood around 6.8 feet tall had spikes up hair that had bells at the end. He had a broad chest, and large calloused hands.

Seeing the kid still looking at him Kenpachi decided to start the conversation. "What are you doing here kid?" Asked Kenpachi.

Looking at the smith Naruto decided to answer honestly, "I'm here to see if I can find a smith to make a sword for me."

Looking at the kid closer Kenpachi noticed the leaf head band around the kids head. Deciding to humor the kid he answered him, " I can make just about any weapon including custom orders, but it will cost you." "Hey before we continue what's your name kid?" Questioned Kenpachi.

Now Naruto was excited. He found a smith who could probably make the sword he needed. Hearing the question Naruto answered without really thinking, "Name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next hokage."

Looking at Naruto in some shock Kenpachi started laughing. "Bwahahahaha you're just like your mother, and look just like your father!" Said Kenpachi.

Naruto was shocked this guy just laughed at his dream, and then said he was like his parents. Thinking quickly on how to approach this. There might be someone who actually knew who his family was, and if they are alive.

"What do you mean by I'm like my parents?" Asked Naruto.

Seeing the honesty in the kids eyes Kenpachi couldn't believe it. The kid had no idea who his parents were, and from the hope in his eyes Kenpachi guessed that Naruto didn't even know if they were alive.

Deciding to go ahead, and tell Naruto who his parents were Kenpachi started talking first he explained who they were. Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. He explained that he knew Naruto's father because he made the tri-prong kunia that was used for Narutos fathers technique Hiraishin (flying thunder god). He also explained to Naruto that he made Kushina's sword that help give her the title red death. Kenpachi started talking about how Naruto had his father's hair, and eyes.

Looking at Kenpachi Naruto started crying finally had an answer to his life long question. Who was his family? Then the shock set in he was the son of the fourth hokage. From there he put a picture together that he didn't like.

First his father sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune ( nine tail fox ) into him. Second his father was dead. Third the third hokage lied to him when asked why he was chosen to be a Jinchūriki, and who his parents were. Fourth Jiraiya knew his father at least because he trained the fourth hokage.

All this put together made Naruto realize his whole life had been based around lies. He should have been Namikaze. Not Uzumaki. He should have been told about being a Jinchūriki sooner. He should have known what happened to his parents.

This was another point where Naruto realized what the real world was like. It was deceitful, and you couldn't trust anyone. Every word spoken almost always had more than one meaning. Politics finally made sense. They meant one thing, but were really saying two.

"Can you tell me about my parents, and do you have any idea of what happened to my mother?" Naruto asked.

Sighing Kenpachi told Naruto that he didn't know all that much about his parents. "I only knew your parents because they came to me looking for someone who could make their weapons." Said Kenpachi. Thinking back Kenpachi told Naruto of what he did know. Things like their clothes, hair colors, traits, and some stories he had heard. Coming to the last question about Naruto's mother Kenpachi answered honestly, "I haven't seen your mother in over fifteen years."

Looking down Naruto sighed, "I guess I'll have to ask Jiraiya if he knows what happened to her."

Thinking about it Kenpachi asked something that he was sure Naruto missed, "What about your father?"

Shaking his head Naruto explained how he knew what happened to his father, and after some hesitation decided to tell Kenpachi about how he was the Jinchūriki for the kyuubi no kitsune ( nine tailed fox ).

Nodding his head Kenpachi wanted to change the topic seeing how the fox was a bad topic for Naruto. Kenpachi came to a sudden thought, and voiced it, "Hey Naruto you came here to have a weapon made right?"

Remembering why he was here Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah I wanted a Wakizashi around twenty inches in length made." Said Naruto.

"Well that's pretty easy to make depending on the metal you want." Said Kenpachi. "Let me go get you a list of metals, and what they do to with prices to see what you can afford." Said Kenpachi.

While Kenpachi went to the back of the store Naruto thought over what he knew most shinobi weapons were made of. Thinking about it Naruto realized he knew very little about what weapons were made of. All he knew was that chakra metal seemed to be talked about often when ever he would spy on anbu to prepare a prank.

Kenpachi came in, and put a list of metals on the table. Some seemed common like iron, bronze, silver, and others not so common. Such as aluminum, titanium, and zinc. Looking them over Naruto finally just decided to ask Kenpachi what would be the best metal. Thinking it over, and also taking into account who the user would be Kenpachi decided he had the perfect metal for Narutos Wakizashi.

"I would recommend a metal called blood absorber." Kenpachi said. Kenpachi then went on to explain why it was called that, "It's called blood absorber because the metal is superheated in the forges below us." "Then when it reaches it's maximum heating temp before melting point a person takes it off the forge, and soaks the blood of the person who ordered, or is going to use the blade."Said Kenpachi "The blood evaporates from the heat of the sword." He continued. "Turning it into a stream that the sword absorbs." "What ever character restricts the blood had is then passed to the sword."

"The metal also has chakra metal mixed into it." Said Kenpachi. "Making it the ideal weapon for elemental bloodline users, and in some peoples case body bloodlines." Kenpachi said.

He then went on to explain why. He talked about how elemental bloodline users could channel their bloodline threw the sword with no worries for the sword would handle it. Even if the bloodline was lava. It would handle the heat just like the person would. It would also work for body based bloodlines if the bloodline did something like regeneration, or a bloodline that allowed the Hardening of muscles to thicker density. These to would make the blade either regenerate itself, or in the denser muscles it would make the blade harder.

Kenpachi then told Naruto why he would use this metal for him. He started by telling Naruto that the Uzumaki were a clan untel three major villages attacked it at once, and defeated Uzushiogakure ( village hidden in the whirlpool ) a month later. Losing nearly four Shinobi for every one Uzushiogakure Shinobi. Kenpachi told Naruto how the Uzumaki clan had a regeneration bloodline. Along with this bloodline Kenpachi theorized that the kyuubi no kitsune enhanced the bloodline with its chakra abilities.

" So by using your blood with this metal you quite literally have a blade that would grow back in minutes, and with the blood absorber metal havering chakra metal in it you could channel what ever element you had!" Exclaimed Kenpachi happily.

Thinking it over Naruto had to agree, but with some of the information Jiraiya gave him about Jinchūrikis demons. Messing up some of their host chakra abilities seemed very easy. Making a choice Naruto decided to skip all the questioning around with maininglis answers and instead decided to go straight to the one source that could answer them all.

Standing up from the chair Naruto walked over to a clear spot on the floor. Sitting down Naruto looked at Kenpachi, "let me think for a few minutes."

Kenpachi watched all this while wondering what Naruto was doing.

Naruto closed his eyes and, began channeling a small amount of chakra into the kyuubi's seal.

At first Naruto heard nothing, but then slowly heard the dripping sound of the seal scape. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the golden gate doors that held the kyuubi back along with a paper seal between each gate door.

Naruto slowly stepped toward the gate until he was ten feet away.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind Naruto yelled, " Hey fox wake up I have questions for you!"

Raising his head the fox looked at its container. "**What's do you want you pathetic human?" Asked the fox. **"I want to know what effects you have on me." Said Naruto. **Thinking about it the fox decided to answer. Maybe I'll get some amusement from seeing the humans reaction. Lazily the the fox began explaining what his being sealed in Naruto Entailed.**

First the seal siphoned off the fox chakra, and introduced a small amount of it to Narutos system as regular chakra.

Second by having the kyuubi as his tailed beast Naruto gained the ability to use pure chakra manipulation like when he's in the one tailed cloak, and can extend a chakra arm.

Third was the boosting of all previous bloodlines. In this case it would be regeneration.

Fourth scenes Naruto used some of the kyuubi's raw chakra it invaded his body. Causing it to react and adapt to withstand the the demons corrosive chakra.

Finally when channeling the foxes chakra Naruto gained red eyes, and with those eyes came a sort of doujutsu like ability. It allowed Naruto to see chakra within ten feet of him. He couldn't see the pathways or chakra points just a general lining around the body, or object.

Standing in the seal Naruto was shocked. He never realized just how much the kyuubi helped him. Even if allot of the stuff seemed passive. Like the increase of bloodline limits, and the increasing of chakra reserves. While he would have to look into the pure chakra manipulation, and maybe the kyuubi chakra eye thing.

Naruto also realized that with his body adapting to kyuubi raw chakra that would mean his heart, and blood by extension had adapted as well. Meaning that when the sword gained his blood it could channel the kyuubi raw chakra which from previous talks with Jiraiya he learned could be very toxic.

Finally having everything he needed Naruto sat down, and focused on. Leaving the seal.

**Seeing the human leaving the kyuubi grinned. Now that the human knew more of what he had to offer his power would be used more often. Giving him more chances to break free, or take over this human body. **

**While his fox body was great for destruction maybe it was time for a smaller body to blend in. Not to mention with the humans body he could rule over all the Shinobi, and no matter how much it hurt to say it he had to respect those who could face him long enough to seal him. Even if they had to use a fat toad to do it.**

As Naruto opened his eyes again he glanced at the clock behind the counter. Only a few minutes had passed for what was probably an hour in the seal. He would have to look into this later. After all it might help in a battle to stop for two minutes, and form a strategy to defeat your enemy instead of rushing headlong into battle like he used to.

Kenpachi watched Naruto open his eyes. It seemed he had made a decision.

Standing up Naruto asked Kenpachi how long such a sword would take to make, and how much it would cost. Kenpachi said it wouldn't be cheap, and that it would at least take a month to make.

Nodding his head Naruto stood up thinking Jiraiya would be back by now. "I'll let you make all the arrangements, and I'll provide the blood and money." Said Naruto.

"Are you going to have enough money were talking about metal so valuable that only a few pounds are in iron county, and cost enough to buy yourself a country the size of Kusa no Kuni (land of grass)?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Yes I have enough for that with money to spare after all I didn't gain the title legendary better in the Hi no Kuni ( land of fire ) by not making money.

Finally saying goodbye, and leaving after setting a meeting time two weeks from then. Naruto walked down the street back to the inn. He had a lot of questions like why Jiraiya kept his family a secret, and if his mother was still alive.

Reaching the inn Naruto walked up to his room. It was on the second floor. All that was inside was two bed spreads. Sitting down on the bed spread farthest from the door Naruto got his pack, and got out a book on seals. He had finish reading about intermediate theory, and was working on the beginning of master understanding.

Now that he thought about it he had learned more on this trip so far then he had in the four years at the academy which he started at the age of eight. Two years earlier than the rest of his graduating class. Even if they all graduated at the same age of twelve, and the year under Kakashi almost seemed wasted with the only thing he learned was tree walking, but he did gain experience in the field for D-rank missions. Which was basically pointless.

Thinking back to his fuuinjutsu lessons Naruto decided it was time to start working on his hand writing skills. Making three clones, and giving them enough to buy what he needed. The clones set out to buy one calligraphy set. He would then put it in his pack then put his pack on, and then do the Kage Bushin no jutsu ( shadow clone jutsu ) to make a copy with all the other Naruto copies.

Just as Naruto was going to go back to his book Jiraiya walked in. Turning around Naruto made one statement that Jiraiya would look back on, and realize that it was one of the main tipping points of their training trip. That statement was "I know who my parents are." Naruto said.

Jiraiya stopped what ever he was going to say. It took him a few minutes, but the statement finally registered with him. Looking at Naruto as he moved to sit on the other bedspread Jiraiya realized he wasn't kidding, and that this was very serious. As Jiraiya sat down he had one question on his lips he had to say, "How did you find out?"

Naruto decided to give Jiraiya a straight answer so he might get the favor returned when he asked questions.

He told Jiraiya of how he meant Kenpachi, and everything they discussed including questions. Naruto, and Jiraiya talked long into the day, and night.

Naruto learned his mother died with his father when sealing the kyuubi. He learned that Jiraiya was his godfather, and why the third hokage didn't tell a naive brat that his father was the famous fourth hokage son. Along with the telling of his family Naruto got two scrolls with blood seals that Jiraiya held onto for just this occasion.

The first one he opened was from his father. Inside was a letter of how he was sorry for having to seal the kyuubi into him, and how much he loved his son. At the bottom was another blood seal.

Opening it Naruto found a scroll on a seal project never finished. Like a seal that would be applied to the hand and when added chakra to would copy that seal from your hand to any object you touched. The plan was to be able to plant Hirashin (flying thunder god) seal formula faster to someone with a single touch such as a block of an enemy fist, or tap on the solder. Naruto thought about it, and decided it was worth completing.

It could be used for other seal formulas like the explosive formula, or a paralyzing seal.

Naruto also found his father's seal for Hirashin (flying thunder god) along with his notes. At the beginning of the notes was a message. You can base it off mine, but make it better somehow. Sincerely your father Minato Namikaze.

Setting those thing to the side for later Naruto opened the other scroll. It was from his mother. It was short, and to the point. We love you, and kick ninja butt.

Naruto had to smile at this. He also hated writing letters so he could understand why hers was so short. At the bottom of the page was another blood seal.

Opening it up caused a mask to fall out with another letter. Setting the mask down first. Naruto opened the letter.

"Dear son I'll be straight. This mask has been in the Uzumaki clan sense the first founder, and every generation has added seals to it until it was full. I was the last one to add a seal to it, and by doing so filled all the space with seals. You can't add to it, but you can help continue the legacy by using it, and passing it down from to the next generation of Uzumaki. The mask has seals that do many different things.

One stops all genjutsu that is eye based. Another stops the Byakugan from seeing your face. Some stopped damage, and automatically repair the mask by absorbing some of the Uzumakis chakra. One makes the mask stick to your face unless you take it off. There's so many seals on the mask that some have been lost in history. Just know that by using it you continue the clan.

P.s only the clan heir which is you can wear it.

Setting the letter down Naruto looked at the mask. (**the mask is hei mask off of darker than black, but instead of white it's black, and instead of black eyes it will show what ever naruto eyes are like at the time.)**

After looking at the mask Naruto decided he had enough for one day, and was going to bed.

Getting up the next morning Naruto had to decide what to do. They were underground inside a mountain, and there weren't any training areas for ninja.

Thinking about it maybe he could go up to the samurai training areas, and ask if they would mind him fighting them in spars. Of course it would have to be blades, and fist only no ninjutsu techniques. Standing up Naruto walked out of the inn. Jiraiya had already left to go see the underground hot springs.

Making his way up Naruto eventually found the samurai sparing area. From what he could see samurai were testing each other in one on one combat. Real blades allowed, but Naruto could see some of the beginners still using wood Katanas.

Looking around Naruto eventually spotted a old guy watch all that was going on. Walking up to him Naruto introduced himself. After all it's common courtesy to say your name first.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

Looking over at the young man who had talked Mifune raised a eyebrow. Normally guest didn't come up to the higher levels were samurai trained. Looking closer at the young man Mifune was crossed.

Here was what looked like a young man looking around fourteen in age. In a orange jump suit, and he had blond hair. Both of those thing contradicted the other items he saw like the leaf head band, or the kunai holster.

For the last two clearly indicated that this young man was a ninja, but one of the first two would have to make this young man the stupidest ninja alive. After all what ninja wears that much orange. Deciding to find out he answered back, "My name is Mifune."

"If I may be so bold to ask are you perhaps a Shinobi?" Mifune questioned. Narutos nodding of his head was all the answer Mifune needed to continue, "Then why on all that is holy would you wear an orange jump suit?"

Naruto was stumped. He really had no idea. When he was younger it was to get attention he wanted, and it was one of the few things he could buy that seemed cheap, but now that he had all the money he needed from gambling he had no reason to keep wearing it.

Shaking his head Naruto answered, "I haven't gotten around to changing my outfit yet."

Mifune nodded in understanding. These youngsters were always trying to go faster than was needed. "You might choose some new gear here." Said Mifune.

"I think I will, but I had a question I was wonder if you could answer." Naruto said.

Nodding his head once as a go ahead for Naruto to ask Mifune listened.

"We'll you see the village here has no training ground for ninja for understandable reasons." Said Naruto. Mifune just nodded to show he was listening. "I didn't want to stop my physical exercise just because of that, and I guess I could run around the town, but I thought maybe it would be possible for me to spar with some samurai using only blades, or hands." Naruto explained. "So what do you think?" Naruto questioned.

Mifune answered, "You do seem to have a dilemma, and it's fully within my power to grant such a request seeing as I'm the leader of this country, but you would have to give me something in return."

Naruto looked up at the old man now in shock. All this time he had been talking to the leader of Tetsu no Kuni (land of iron). Thinking over what the man said Naruto came to a conclusion shocking to him for if he had been in this situation a few months ago he would have whined, and complained about the unfairness.

Shaking his head from those thought Naruto came back to his conclusion. Mifune wanted something in order to spar, and possible learn something from the samurai here.

Thinking over his skills, and what he had Naruto started checking things off that probably wouldn't work. One money probably wouldn't work. The guy seemed to disciplined to just take money. Sexy no jutsu probably wouldn't work because again he would be to disciplined.

Damn that code of honor thing samurai lived by was really annoying when he thought about it. Jiraiya books might work ,but again Mifune could just go straight to Jiraiya for it. Thinking back to old man hokage Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the image of the third being over run by paper work.

That's when it came to him the third hokage always said a leader's worst enemy wasn't the ones outside, or inside the village. It was the one in your office twenty-four hours a day that never quit, and when about to be destroyed would call it's ally the secretary.

Looking at Mifune Naruto said, "How about a way to beat paperwork?" It would be this one sentence that would pave the road to the most fearsome sought out secret in the battle all leaders faced. The first step toward the annihilation of paper work.

Mifune looked at Naruto with full attention now. "Oh, and what would this way to beat paperwork be?" Mifune question.

"We'll first you would have to be able to use chakra." Said Naruto.

"I can." Mifune replied.

"We'll then there's this jutsu I would have to teach you." Naruto said.

Naruto then continued, "it's called Kage Bushin No jutsu, and it creates clones that when dispelled give their memories back to their creator.

Mifune thought over what Naruto had just said. While it was a ninja technique he could beat paperwork with it. So choices we're accept the deal, and feel less stressed, or follow samurai ways just to be more stressed out by paper work.

Mind made up Mifune asked to be taught this with the promise of mentioning the deal to no one. In exchange Naruto could spar, and learn from his troops. Mifune would just tell his fellow samurai that Naruto had impressed him enough to let him into there sparing.

With the sparing set up Naruto would spend the next two days helping Mifune learn Kage Bushin no jutsu. From then on you could see Naruto sparing with the samurai. If asked the samurai would say that Naruto was a hard opponent to beat because he had no style.

He reacted to the person, and then did what came natural to him. Naruto spent most his day sparing except to eat, drink, and sleep. In mornings Naruto created ten clones ,and had them work on calligraphy. After the first week Jiraiya had Naruto make another five clones to start practicing making seals because his calligraphy was good enough. While the other clones would keep at it. Naruto also made twenty clones to practice rock lowering chakra control exercise. One had to put rocks at the tip of each finger, and tie the rock with chakra, and then Lower the rock to the flower slowly.

Two weeks past soon enough, and we find Naruto at Kenpachi's smith again.

"I have a contact who will get the blood absorber metal we want, but I need the money to get it with." Kenpachi said.

Nodding his head Naruto took out the amount requested from a sealing scroll lent to him by Jiraiya. Handing the money over, and asking "when will you need the blood?"

"Will have you draw blood for it a hour before." Kenpachi said. "With your regeneration ability you should be ok, and fresher the blood better the metal absorbs it."

With that taken care of Naruto exited the smith. They agreed to meet again in two weeks. By then the sword should be done.

Naruto spent the two weeks like the last sparing with the samurai.

The two weeks ended soon enough with Kenpachi, and Naruto getting together again to draw blood. A hour later Naruto was the proud owner of a Wakizashi that had a black blade twenty inches long. The guard Naruto requested to be the Uzumaki symbol in red.

Naruto spent a week with his Wakizashi. Just trying to find out all he could do. He channeled chakra into the blade like a samurai taught him to do, but with a kunai. When he did the sword gained a light blue glow around the blade.

When Naruto swung the sword diagonally in front of him left shoulder to right foot the chakra released and caused a ten inch cut into solid rock.

Following that Naruto tried keeping his chakra in the blade. When he kept chakra in the blade he could cut through just about anything. Cause of this the samurai gave it the name Saisentan (cutting edge)

Naruto asked Jiraiya one day to hit the sword with a Rasengan. It was a good thing that Naruto, and Jiraiya tried this out side the mountain for the Rasengan was cut in half nearly cutting Jiraiya hand before the Rasengan exploded between them.

Jiraiya was in the hospital for a few days from that. When Jiraiya got out of the hospital he tested Naruto's chakra to see what element he was more attuned to. He tested this with chakra paper.

The paper split in half four times, but nothing else happened. This showed that Naruto has three times as strong of wind affinity to the regular wind user.

With the discovery of Naruto's wind affinity came the understanding of why Saisentan would cut through even a Rasengan. Seeing his student have a wind affinity made Jiraiya think about training it.

Jiraiya decided to go ahead, and have the clones train in it. Jiraiya went to a paper store, and bought their thickest paper which was around half an inch thick. Curing the paper in irregular shapes Jiraiya told Naruto to make ten more clones to practice changing regular chakra to wind chakra.

It had been a month, and a half now since coming to Tetsu no Kuni ( land of iron ), and Jiraiya thought it was time to move on.

Jiraiya thought about where they should go, and finally decided Naruto could spend the next two and half months with the toads on mount Myōbuko.

Getting Naruto used to collaborating with toads for jutsu, and if time senjutsu. While he's there Naruto could also use all clones he wanted really because of the open space. Finally it would be a good place for Naruto to try controlling the foxes power, but maybe I shouldn't think so high after all it would take Naruto a year at best to get a understanding of senjutsu.

Getting up Jiraiya walked over to Naruto in the other bed spread, and for out a water balloon. Shaking his head Jiraiya popped the balloon over Naruto.

"What!" Exclaimed Naruto already know that it was Jiraiya who woke him up. This wasn't the first time happened. "We're going to another place for your training." Jiraiya said. Nodding his head Naruto got up, and started packing his stuff.

Then changed into the clothes he had gotten after talking with Mifune. The samurai leader was right. His people did have clothes that worked for ninja, and I'm some cases better than a ninja village. Naruto now had a black cloak that went to his knees. A black long sleeve shirt, and dark forest green pants. He had a kunia oyster on his right leg, and two pouches on the back of his belt. Over the black shirt was a black flak jacket. Attached to his belt was the Uzumaki mask.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You know we're not going to battle right were just traveling so get out of that getup, or at least take off the black cloak, and replace it with a longer brown one that you got." Said Jiraiya.

"Actually. "Jiraiya said again " you might want to just get redressed in a pair of sweatpants, and a cutoff shirt."

Naruto finally got changed, and asked where they were going. Jiraiya told him about how he was going to be reverse summons by the toads to mount Myōbuko. Once he reached there he would have to talk to two old toads that Jiraiya called ma, and pa.

Summoning Gamakichi Naruto told him Jiraiya's plan. "Ok boss I'll see you on the other side." Said Gamakichi.

Thinking about what Jiraiya said Naruto realized Jiraiya wasn't coming with him. Naruto questioned, "Hey ero-sennin aren't you coming with me?" Laughing Jiraiya said, "Nope I get to stay here, and have fun!"

Naruto looked stumped. He was being sent to live with toads for two, and half months while Jiraiya got to stay behind to look at women bathing for all that time. Just as he was going to complain he was reversed summoned.

At first Naruto felt a tug in his belly. Then everything went black for a second. Almost like he closed his eyes, but they were still open. Then he was surrounded by smoke. When it finally cleared Naruto looked around.

The place was huge, but then again what should you expect of a place that hold toads the size of Gamabunta. There was wild life all over the area large cone like plants that were bending, and arching all over the place. Looking down Naruto could see Gamakichi. He had grown scenes the last time Naruto saw him. The last time was when Naruto went with Sakura to find Sasuke in Otogakure. Gamakichi use to be able to sit on Naruto head. Now he was at Narutos nees.

Seeing Naruto looking at him Gamakichi raised his hand to signal Naruto to follow him.

It didn't take long for Naruto to notice all the different types of toads. Some had blades on their backs while others had them at their sides. Some didn't even have weapons like Gamakichi. Others carried staffs or another type of weapon.

Even stranger than seeing toads with weapons was that some had musical instruments. What was stranger to Naruto was that the toads were in all in different sizes. Some smaller then what Gamakichi was. Others the size of himself, and the larger ones just a little smaller than Gamabunta.

Narutos walk with Gamakichi finally ended when they reached a small house. From inside Naruto could hear two voices arguing. Walking up to the house Naruto knocked once. Hearing a comin Naruto slide the door to the side and entered.

Once inside Naruto noticed two toads. Both looked old. One was female, and another was male.

The two toads looked at Naruto, and asked what he was doing here. Naruto told them about Jiraiya idea for his training.

The two toads conversed for a little bit in hushed tones, and then looked up at him.

The old male toad said, "we agree to train you, and allow you to train here."

Nodding his head Naruto introduced himself, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The female toad nodded her head, and told him that he could call her ma.

The other toad did the same, but his name was pa.

When introductions were done ma asked if Naruto was hungry, and just then Narutos stomach growled. Chuckling ma gave Naruto a amused look, and then introduced him to her cooking. Naruto never realized how much he took for granted human food.

From there Naruto rested, and the next day started his training.

Training was simple.

Exercise his body for two hours after making around five hundred Kage Bushin. He divided the five hundred into five groups.

One was chakra control. Now lower a rock down to the ground while being upside down on a tree branch.

Second group was fuuinjutsu. Learning it or making seals he might use later.

Third group was working on elemental chakra. Now he had leafs to practice on, and hopefully when finished had multiple waterfalls around the area.

Fourth group worked on his lessons. Which were continuing from the last ones he had.

The last group went around asking toads what they did, and what they could do together. From this Naruto learned of collaboration jutsu, and the toads other abilities.

Abilities like infiltration, weapon usage, genjutsu abilities, ninjutsu abilities, and the one he found most promising for his career choice. The ability to send out pulses of chakra to find where their enemy was. They learned this by watching ripples in water.

Naruto himself after exercising would go to ma, and pa toad to learn about senjutsu to hopefully use it.

Two and half months later.

Naruto had changed. He became more quiet, and reserved. Naruto learn senjutsu after the first month of training, and with the training realized what nature was like. It was calm, collected. Naruto would spend hours in sage mode meditating, and feeling the natural energy around him.

After learning how to use sage mode Naruto began experimenting with it. At first seeing how his jutsu reacted to it. He could only make two clones while in this form, but the natural enhancement were well worth it.

The Rasengan actually became easier to form. Do to being able to feel how the chakra felt in sage mode.

In this mode Naruto also found out he could shoot the Rasengan from the palm of his hand because of the natural energy helping to power it after leaving his hand. When the Rasengan hit something it normally blew up with enough force to take out a tree.

Narutos Wakizashi Saisentan (cutting edge) also started show signs of improvement. When Naruto released his chakra from the blade it caused a fifteen inch cut into solid rock increasing its power by 1/4.

When in sage mode Narutos punches would connect even if he missed because natural energy flowed around the punch.

The same could be said for his sword, but in a different way. The natural energy only increased Naruto's chakra aura around the blade making a bigger blade that can't be seen by the normal eye.

The Naruto clones working on his affinity mastered wind chakra.

His fuuinjutsu clones finished reading the master seal books, and had used or made most of the seals.

They were now working on his father's notes, and the seal to place seal formulas anywhere with just a touch.

The clones on lessons continued to build on what he had already learned.

Chakra control had now started to work on pure chakra manipulation. They were trying to form simple things like a kunai, and shuriken. They haven't gotten very far.

The last group that was asking toads what they did, and what they could do together had interesting results.

Naruto learned he could have toads do sound based genjutsu to help him. They could use weapons to defend, or fight alongside him. Most toads that had no weapons used elements like oil, and water.

Narutos clones learned how to do collaboration jutsu with the water element type toads. Making high pressured water. For the toads that used oil Naruto learned that an exploding tag worked well with them.

Naruto stood in front of ma, and pa told. Both looked fairly sad that he would be leaving them. Along with that sadness came a little bit of respect for him, and fear. Naruto could understand why after all normally the summons of summoning worlds don't fear death.

Normally when a summons leaves it's home it transports to another place. Summons have a return seal at home so that it can return after taking a fatal attack.

This allows summons to live very long life's even if they're used for battle often. Now there are times when the seal won't work such as instant death with no way of knowing you were going to die.

The seal in the summons world has a formula that's activates right when you know you're going to die. It brings the summons back to its world, and where it's natural habitat, will heal it faster.

The easiest way to kill a summons is right when it's summoned for its disorientated for a couple seconds. Any other time Shinobi or summons would have a almost guarantee of allowing that summons live through the battle even if it's beaten.

It was about a month a 3/4 weeks into his training when the toads were attacked by a rival summons. The frogs. While both are similar frogs would rather eat humans then help them. That's why there was no summons for them.

The idea, and that a frog had smooth damp skin is the only real difference between the two. Toads, and frogs have had disputes in the past because of the idea of serving or eating humans. The frogs finally had enough, and attacked the toads.

**(Flash back) **

**Naruto was on a stone peek meditation to sort through all his clones thoughts, and training when he heard what sounded like battle. Getting into sage mode Naruto learned that several large chakra signatures were in one area about a mile away, and felt like they were fighting by the way there chakra moved. **

**Standing up Naruto opened his eyes. His eyes were a yellowish brown with his pupil being black, and bar like a crossed. On the outside of his eyes was orange pigments. All Naruto was wearing at the time was a gray cut off, and black sweat pants. Next to him was his wakizashi Saisentan (cutting edge). **

**Picking up the blade Naruto jumped into the air. Going about halfway to the battle with that jump alone do to him being in sage mode. **

**Crouching down from the landing Naruto took off at a dead sprint. When he reached the battlefield Naruto was shocked. Gamabunta was fighting three other summons. They looked like toads, but had smooth damp looking skin. This lead Naruto to believe they were frogs. **

**Seeing one of the frogs about to stab Bunta in the back Naruto rushed forward. He didn't know why, but he felt he could stop the summons blade. **

**Drawing Saisentan Naruto jumped in front of the frog summons blade, and swung Saisentan upwards into the path of the summons blade. With that one swing Narutos blade cut through the summons blade. The frogs blade was around twenty five feet long, and five feet in width. **

**Bunta seeing what happened jumped back to Naruto. "Thanks for the save," said Bunta. Nodding his head Naruto asked, "What's this all about? "From what I can figure the frog clan has decided to attack us toads because we help humans instead of eating them." Explained Bunta. "The frog clan sent there three top warriors, and unfortunately for us Jiraiya has two of our best toads with him," Said Gamabunta. **

**It looked like the frogs were regrouping. Thinking fast Naruto decided to try something that he hadn't tried before. Gather his chakra into Saisentan with one hand. Naruto grabbed a seal tag with the other. **

**The tag was simple. It would make any object it attached to be able to send chakra through it, and into another. It basically caused inanimate objects to transfer whatever chakra it had into any living being it touched except the ones being giving the chakra needed. **

**Now this wouldn't be bad except Naruto was in sage mode, and anything that takes too much sage chakra turns to stone. This wouldn't hurt most summons because their bodies already excepted natural energy so a little more wouldn't hurt them, but Naruto had chakra levels equal to some tailed beast. Saisentan also could handle most of its users chakra because of its regeneration ability. **

**Attaching the tag to Saisentan Naruto jumped forward. He landed on the frog toward the right on its lower back. The frogs couldn't react fast enough because Naruto was so small to them, and they were to big. Naruto ran along the frogs back slashing his Wakizashi at random until he reached the toads head. Stabbing Saisentan own one last time Naruto jumped to the next frogs back, and did the same. **

**When he came to the last frog Naruto jumped into the air, and put his sword in its sheath on his back. Grabbing another seal from his pouch Naruto charged chakra through it, and slammed it on the last frogs head. The seal tag sent a high voltage of electricity through the toad paralyzing it to see what happened to his allies.**

**Jumping back Naruto landed on Buntas head to see his work. He was shocked at what he saw. The two frogs he had slashed at randomly on their back were now stone statues. **

**Gamabunta looked at the frogs with a cross between awe, and fear. **

**Naruto unknowingly just made a technique that would make him feared throughout the summoning world. For he was able to turn full sized boss summons into statues, and once a summons became a statue it couldn't be changed back. **

**It would be stuck in that form for rest of time, or until the stone broke killing the summons in it. Which would still take a very strong jutsu, or very long time because the statues had natural chakra running through them. It was a technique that could actually beat the return summoning seal, and kill them. **

**"You might aswell take off that paralyzing seal from the frog," said Gamabunta. Naruto nodded his head still a little shocked at what he did. Jumping back to the road Naruto said, "I want you to tell you fellow frogs, and any summoning clan that will listen what you have seen here, and tell them the toad clan is protected.**

**Grunting as the seal was released the frog nodded, and then puffed away back to his home.**

**(End of flashback)**

Naruto did the hand signs to summon him to Jiraiya.

Beginning of months 9-12/12 year one training.

Just like last time there was a tug, blackness, and then smoke.

Unlike last time Naruto heard girl screams, and then felt himself drop into a hot spring. Coming to the surface of the water Naruto looked around. He had reverse summons himself right into the female side of the hot spring.

Seeing all the naked women around him Naruto covered his eyes with his hand, and started to apologize.

The women were confused. First they heard giggling then a burst of smoke appeared over the hot spring close to an overhanging tree branch. From that smoke emerged a young man with blond hair six whisker marks, and he was wearing a cut off t-shirt with black pants. That's not mentioning he was soaked, and had covered his eyes with his hand while apologizing.

Jiraiya couldn't believe his luck. He had felt Naruto chakra about to appear. Almost giving his position away on a tree branch right over the hot spring by giggling. Jiraiya came up with a plan. When his apprentice was to appear Jiraiya was going to grab the kids pack. Everything should be in there, and while Naruto was disorientated from the summons push him into the hot spring. Naruto would never know he was pushed, and Jiraiya would leave his pack on the branch so he couldn't be blamed. Then while Naruto got punished for his perverted act Jiraiya could laugh it up. Oh it was perfect, and when Naruto appeared Jiraiya acted. Everything went to plan, or almost.

Not feeling any punches yet, and no longer hearing the girls screaming Naruto had to ask, "Uh is anyone still there? The girls had to giggle at that. After the first few minutes of hearing the young man apologizing the girls decided to give him a chance to explain. The girls lowered themselves back into the water so only their faces showed.

Kasumi was one of the girls in the hot spring along with six others. There were two women around early thirties, and two others around middle twenties. Then there was her friend Chie with her.

Chie was 17 years old about 5.7 feet tall with brown hair, and green eyes. Kasumi was around seventeen years old standing at 5.8 with black hair, and brown eyes.

Thinking about it she had to admit it was funny seeing the young man fall into the hot spring only to start apologizing. The blond stood 5.11, and looked to be around sixteen.

Hearing the blond teen Kasumi giggled, and said in a amused voice, "You can open your eyes.

Jiraiya was stumped. By now his student should be beaten to a pulp, and him off laughing his ass off. Instead he was watching as the girls talked in hushed voices, and then lowered themselves back into the water. Then his student asked if anyone was still there, and was told he could open his eyes. His student really did have all the luck. Not only in gambling, but with the females as well.

Naruto was hesitant at first, but slowly opened his eyes. He saw the girls sitting with only their heads above the water. This kept him from seeing anything.

Still standing there Naruto had to ask another question, "Why are you girls not beating me to a pulp right now?"

It was one of the older women that answered, "We thought we would give you a chance to explain why you're here." Rubbing the back of his head Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Then went on to explain that was using a teleportation jutsu to get to his sensei, and might have messed up some how. Kasumi, and the other girls nodded their heads at the explanation. The blond sounded true, and they didn't know all that much about jutsu.

The girls went to each other to decide what to do. They agreed what he said was true. Deciding to have some fun with the blond Kasumi put out the idea of having the blond stay on there side of the hot spring, but had to take his shirt off, and keep his pants on. The other women decided it might be fun to see the blondes reaction.

Breaking apart Kasumi said, "Seeing as how you dropped in on us we have decided you are to stay, and enjoy this side of the hot spring, but your t-shirt gets taken off while your pants stay on."

Naruto eyes almost bulged at that. These girls wanted him to stay here because he dropped in. Seeing no real way out of this without possible making one of the girls upset. Naruto took his shirt off, and moved to sit down around one of the edges.

What followed would be a very hard time in Naruto's life. Here was a young man that unfortunately had a perverted sensei that gave him porn to read. Fantasies went in, and out of Narutos head. Every time one of the girls moved Naruto would catch a glimpse of something. Sometimes just bare skin others tops of there breast. This lasted for a hour intel the girls decided to get out.

Realizing he would have to go first Naruto exited the female side of the hot springs. On the way out after putting on his shirt Naruto grabbed his pack which was surprisingly on the tree branch.

Once outside Naruto opened it up. All his stuff was in there. It was all sealed in scrolls, but still easy to get. Naruto go a pair of dry pants, and put them on.

Putting his pack on Naruto was about to leave, and try find his sensei. Just as he was about to reach the door he heard a voice ask where he was going. Turning around Naruto saw a girl he thought introduce herself as Kasumi.

"I was planning to head out, and see if I can find my sensei." Naruto said. Kasumi said, "It's almost time for night to set in." "I know."said Naruto. He then continued to say "I'll probably camp outside if I don't find my sensei in time. "Or you could come with me, and stay at my place for the night." Kasumi stated with a smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and thought about it. It would be getting dark soon, and spending two and half months camping in the toad realm had made Naruto wish for a bed again.

Naruto asked, "Are you sure it would be ok with your parents?" Nodding her head Kasumi explained that her parents were out of town. "Ok," Naruto said, But just for tonight."

Kasumi couldn't be happier. The blond guy who said his name was Naruto was going to spend one night at her place. It just so happened to be perfect that her father, and mother were out on business this week.

Kasumi walked Naruto to her house. Once they reached it Naruto noticed it was a two story building. The first floor had the kitchen, living room, and a dinner room. The second floor was smaller, and seemed only have two rooms.

Kasumi walked Naruto through the house, and thought everything was going perfectly until they reached the second floor. Naruto had noticed there were only two rooms.

Kasumi seeing Naruto about to turn around decided to do something she wanted to do scenes Naruto had taken off his shirt in the hot springs. Naruto was very muscular. Probably from his training. Seeing her chance Kasumi took it.

The kiss at first was light. A peck on the lips, and then it increased to the point of her being against the hallway wall. The kissing was great, but then Naruto pulled away. Seeing the question in his eyes she decided to answer. "It's only for tonight, and then we part ways." She explained.

Naruto only nodded his head, and leaned back down to kiss her. He might have never done that seven months ago. He probably would have been still stuck on Sakura-chan, but after reading Jiraiya books Naruto realized there's more fish in the sea then just one pink howler monkey.

The next day Naruto entered sage mode, and tried to find Jiraiya.

Naruto found him at the edge of town. When he did he noticed Jiraiya seemed to be sulking on a log mumbling about not having devils luck.

Naruto told Jiraiya of what he had done on mount Myōbuko with the toads. To say Jiraiya was surprised would be an understatement. Naruto had done so many different things that Jiraiya didn't even want to list them. Just nodding his head Jiraiya thought of what they hadn't covered.

They had kenjutsu, and taijutsu wasn't really needed with the way Naruto was. He reacted with the flow, and if anything that would throw off the Sharingan more than anything else.

Naruto wouldn't be using genjutsu do to not have good enough control, but the toads could cover that for him.

Fuuinjutsu seemed to be ahead of schedule. At this rate Naruto should be a master. Then again when you have a hundred Kage Bushin working on it for seventy five days it adds up to seven-thousand-five hundred days of practice. That was equal to almost twenty-one years of fuuinjutsu study, and practice.

The lessons on anatomy, politics, and psychology seemed to be going well. Soon Jiraiya realized he'd had to give lessons on torture & interrogation. Finally Jiraiya decided ninjutsu seemed to be what Naruto lacked.

Remembering how Naruto wanted to be a hunter ninja. Jiraiya thought of jutsu that might help Naruto.

Jutsu like earth release: Double suicide decapitation jutsu, and maybe help Naruto track his enemy by smell. All one really had to do was send the right chakra to you nose to increase the scenes of smell.

Along with a few more earth jutsu Naruto would probably want all the wind jutsu he could get. Finally the idea of pure chakra manipulation sounded pretty promising.

For the next three months Jiraiya would make a Kage Bunshin to direct Naruto's clones. Naruto would still have to do his morning exercise to keep in shape, but before that Jiraiya had Naruto make seven hundred clones. Two hundred worked on possible earth jutsu. They were harder to learn, and took hand signs to use. Naruto created an extra ten clones to work on hand sign speed.

Jiraiya gave Naruto a hint to make chains that stayed attached to him for pure chakra manipulation. Naruto had a hundred clones focus on that.

Another hundred focused on fuuinjutsu. They mostly worked to remake, and improve the Hiraishin, but also on the incomplete seal that allowed certain seal formulas to be produced by simple touch his opponent. Naruto decided to call it fuuin touch. Not exactly original, but it got the idea acrossed.

Naruto then had two hundred clones working on all wind jutsu they could. From simply making a breeze to A-ranked jutsu. He wanted to at least get the Justus down to only needing only one hand sign.

The last hundred worked on the book lessons, and a new book on torture an interrogation.

When Naruto was done exercising he would try to enter sage mode, and get the time needed for absorbing nature energy down. He would practice this for three hours everyday.

After that Naruto had free time to do what he wanted. Scenes they were back in fire country Naruto decided he needed more money.

Month 12/12 year one training

Last day.

Naruto had finally done all that was really needed. Now it was time to gain experience.


	3. Chapter 3

new chapter finally done hope you like.

review if you want.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

enjoy

Naruto looked at his surroundings. Large trees all over the place with green leafs, and lush grass. It's beautiful he thought. To bad it won't last.

Naruto jumped from the branch he was on. Moving fast, and silent Naruto looked for his prey.

It had been a week now since Jiraiya, and Naruto agreed it was time for experience. What better way was there then tracking down rouge shinobi, and killing them. Naruto gained money, and a reputation as well.

Jiraiya helped Naruto to increase his sense of smell by adding chakra to his nose, and Naruto learned how to find out who was around him from the toads by using burst of chakra. Naruto could use sage mode to find his prey, but he preferred to keep sage mode a secret for as long as possible. It wasn't a good idea to show off all your skills when a group of s-rank criminals were after your head.

Naruto finally tracked his prey down. It was only a C-rank missing ninja. He made it to chunin, and then decided to assault his fellow teammate. When he was reported he fled. Leaving Kusa no Kuni ( land of grass).

Hanging over the missing ninja Naruto cut the flow of chakra to his feet. As he dropped he drew Saisentan (cutting edge). Landing behind his prey, and adding chakra to the seal on his black saddles that made them soundless at same time. Naruto swung his blade toward the missing ninja.

He didn't even stand a chance Jiraiya thought as he saw Naruto's work.

The ninja head dropped cut clean at his neck.

Naruto put Saisentan in the Sheath on his back, and walked over to the tree Jiraiya was on. Looking up Naruto said, "Who's next pervy-sage?"

Looking down Jiraiya said, "There's a B-rank about a day's run from here."

Naruto was lucky that Jiraiya was showing him how to run his spy network. It was a large group of mostly males who read his books. Jiraiya would put code in his books that told them what information he needed. If he needed information on something sooner then when he published his book then he would send a regular sized toad with a message. To get the information people would walk up to Jiraiya, and ask for the book to be signed. Inside the book would be a storage seal that held their report.

With Jiraiya help Naruto was able to track down just about any missing ninja that was close to people. Jiraiya's spy's were also giving them the location of Akatsuki members to avoid them.

Jiraiya looked down to Naruto. "I think we should take this guys head along with the other two you already collected to the bounty office. It's along the way to the next guy." Said Jiraiya.

"Ok," was all Naruto said before taking off to the bounty office. He needed to know were they all were at so he could turn in the bounties.

That's how things continued. Naruto would finding missing ninja, and would kill them as fast as possible. It was almost unsettling to Jiraiya. Naruto didn't seem to care about the bounties he killed, but this could be because of what Naruto read in the bingo book. The missing ninja they found, and collected all did various things that made Naruto not care if he killed them. Most were traitors who killed friends or attacked their village, but there were some who did far worse.

Naruto mostly hunted C and B ranked missing ninja. Naruto agreed with Jiraiya that A-rank and higher were different for a reason. Normally they were skilled jounin, but Naruto had seen some A-rank ninja that didn't deserve their rank. One would be Aoi. All he did was steal the second hokages sword, but didn't have hardly any skill.

Naruto also remembered Zabuza, and how he was a A-rank ninja with the skill to back the rank.

It been four months now of just hunting. Naruto name had spread. The word to all missing ninja was that there was a hunter ninja that found them faster than they could run.

Within the four months of hunting Naruto had killed 79 missing ninja. All being B- rank or lower.

Naruto found it easiest to find missing ninja in bandit camps. Normally there were two or more in the camps. Plus wiping out a bandit camp made towns in the area happier.

It was also very easy to take bandit camps out. All he had to do was have his clones do the henge no jutsu. Transforming into rats. Then had them spread out among the bandits. Naruto would then pop a clone next to him. This would give the other clones the go ahead. The clones would us transform as one, and kill the bandits with kunia. While they had the advantage of surprise.

It bothered Naruto somewhat with killing bandits so easy.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto. They were about to cross into Kusa no Kuni ( grass county).

Naruto had changed more now that they actually hunted ninja. He was quiet, and wouldn't show his emotions while hunting. But while relaxing he showed emotions. Not like he use to. His smiles now weren't large, but small, and more true.

Narutos clothes changes as they traveled to. In the Tetsu no Kuni ( land of iron) his clothes changed to mostly black. After traveling to different countries Naruto changed it.

He still wore a black vest, but could seal it quick if he needed to blend into the public. The seal was on his chest. The seal was also small about two inches large. He wore a grey long sleeve shirt. Brown pants, that had a seal that turned them black.

Jiraiya figured that if Naruto wore anbu pants he would be a dead giveaway to other ninja. The pants were slightly baggy. Enough to hide a hidden blade if needed. Naruto had black fingerless gloves with black metal plating if he needed them. He had on black sandals that were common among people. Naruto kept his headband away. Except when he was on missions. He would wear it around his neck. Naruto cared everything in seal along his inner thigh. He choose this place because it was less likely to be cut. If a seal was cut then it could be useless.

Naruto had separated from Jiraiya last week. Jiraiya had to go to a book convention.

To Naruto it sounded like an all male perv feast. Naruto by now had very little interest in Jiraiya's books. It was smut, and at first it helped him learn what to do in bed, but now it wasn't needed.

Naruto had found that it was very easy to find women to sleep with. Even though he was only sixteen and half women thought he was older. It was true. Thanks to better eating plus constant exercise he looked older by a year or two. Since Kasumi he had only done it three other times.

Naruto looked up from the dirt path he was on. Looking up Naruto could see a arch way coming into view. About fifteen minutes later Naruto could read what was on the sign. The Great Naruto bridge.

Naruto had to chuckle at that. Who woulda thought these people would name it after him.

Walking across the bridge Naruto remembered the fight with Haku and Zabuza. It was a real shame that such great people died here.

Finally entering the town Naruto couldn't help but find it hard to believe how things changed.

Last time people were laying on the ground or huddled in allyways, Corners, and doorways trying to stay out of site. Buildings were worn down, and the streets were filthy.

Now the place looked fantastic. The people walked around smiling and laughing. Children ran with each other playing tag. Buildings looked rebuilt or brand new. Streets were clean.

The entire place looked changed, and in a good way.

As Naruto walked through town people would smile, and wave. while he looked different people still recognized his bright spiky blond hair. Mothers would point at him as they told their children what happened, and what did for them.

Naruto was walking when suddenly a little girl ran up to him, and smiled. "Hey mister my mom said you're the Hero that made us free. Is that true?" Naruto bent down, and smiled while rubbing the top of her hair. "Yeah, but I had help. Always remember this you're stronger when you have something precious to you to protect. A old friend told me that, and I believe he was right.

Naruto looked at the little girls eyes, and saw awe in them. seeing that helped to make what he was doing seem less terrible, but no matter what he saw nothing could get rid of the little guilt he felt everytime he killed.

The girl heard her mother's call, and soon ran toward her.

Naruto kept walking through town, and eventually out of town until he reached Tazuna's places. Knocking on the door Naruto waited.

Soon foot steps could be heard.

Opening the door Tazuna had expected it to be some young man to ask to marry his daughter Tsunami. Instead he opened the door to see someone he would consider a long lost friend.

"Naruto is that really you?" Tazuna couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. Looking at the young man in front of him it was hard to compare the young hyperactive brat to him. The only reason he had to believe it might be Naruto was the six whisker marks on his face, and the bright blond hair.

"Yeah old man it's me." Naruto looked at Tazuna and could tell not much had changed.

"Come in, and I'll get us a bottle of saki." Tazuna said while opening the door for Naruto to walk in.

Walking in Naruto could see the place was the same as last time. Maybe things hadn't changed as much as he thought.

Sitting down Tazuna poured Naruto a saucer of saki. "I'm surprised by your visit Naruto. If I had know you would be here I would have had Inari come home early from work along with Tsunami."

Taking a drink Naruto had to admit the old guy had some good saki. "Well it's not easy for a ninja to just send a message to someone telling them when they'll arrive. If I did that there'd be no surprise, and another ninja could ambush me."

Nodding his head in agreement Tazuna had to ask, "So are the others with you. You know Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi?"

Naruto took a gulp of saki and decided to answer. "No I came alone. Sasuke defected from Konoha a year and half ago. Sakura should be at the leaf training to be a medic, and Kakashi is probably at a training ground reading his Icha Icha paradise book.

Thinking of Sasuke defection made Naruto think back to what he learned happen to traitors. If there listed in the bingo book there hunted down for bounty, and if there missing ninja not listed they can be brought back, but most likely will be charged and thrown in prison.

After learning that Naruto had come to the conclusion it would be better to die with a sword in his back then to rot in jail.

Tazuna was quiet after hearing that. Breaking the tension that had set in he asked, "So what have you been doing?"

"You know training, and some other stuff. I decided I needed a break, and you were close by. I figured I'd stop by see how things have been and possible visit Haku." Naruto remembered Tazuna mentioning Tsunami having a job, "Hey old man what's Tsunami doing now?"

"Oh she's the new Daimyō of wave. After you guys left the country was a mess. She decided to make changes and became the Daimyō." Pride could be heard in Tazuna voice for what his daughter had accomplished.

They continued to talk for rest of the day catching up on what happened. Tazuna offered the spare room for Naruto to sleep in. He explained that Inari and him were the only ones here, and that to see Tsunami he would have to go to the Diamyō house.

Naruto spent two weeks there getting to know the people, visiting Zabuza and Haku graves, and giving Tsunami good ideas of where she might find trade allies if she mentioned his name.

Walking back down the bridge Naruto had to admit he'd miss this place.

Pulling out his bingo book Naruto looked at who was next on his list. A a rank missing ninja from Kumo who had tried to kill his students. His last known sighting was in land of Rivers.

Naruto sealed the book, and unsealed his sword, headband, black fingerless gloves, and the mask from his mother. Putting them on he also put chakra into the seal on his chest no bigger than two inches causing his black flak vest to appear. Putting chakra into the seal on his pants turned them black.

Then Naruto unseal one last thing. A orange ring with black marking on the inside that he put on his right index finger. It was made from blood metal like his sword, but when it was made he channeled Kyuubi chakra into the metal causing it to turn the metal orange permanently.

The ring was able to regenerate, and handle demonic chakra, but it's Main purpose was not to be a weapon. It was an escape clause. If he was captured the ring would work as a dimensional passage to another room were Kyuubi would be placed.

Naruto figured if he died by having the Kyuubi taken why not put it somewhere where it can't be taken. As long as the ring was on his finger it would leak back Kyuubi demonic chakra. This allowed him to live while the demon was else where.

The ring could also not be destroyed for it drew on Kyuubi chakra to regenerate. Giving it an unlimited source to drain from.

Naruto set he took off into the trees. It would be a long travel to get there.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck he found the missing ninja walking down the road like nothing was wrong.

It was fairly easy to travel to River country, and Naruto thought it might take a couple day to find his target, but no as luck would have it the first road he'd been on just so happened to be the same road that the missing ninja took.

Naruto was about to jump down and cut the guys head off when he heard bells. Looking around he saw them.

Black coats, red clouds, and large hats that covered their heads walking toward his target.

I know I should be running from these guys, but I want to see what happens. Naruto thought.

Naruto pushed chakra into a seal on his left shoulder. It would conceal his chakra by masking it with nature chakra.

The two Akatsuki members walked toward their target. The one on the right spoke up, "Hey Kakazu this ones mine."

"Hidan you take to long I want to leave this country soon." Kakuzu Naruto guessed said. "I won't be long this one looks pretty weak, and my ritual should finish him off fairly easy." Hiden then launched forward while pulling out a three bladed red scythe.

I can't believe this guy actually hurts himself to hurt his enemy Naruto thought while watching the battle.

Finally it was over. The A rank missing ninja had been able to take off Hidan right arm, but it was too late. Hiden had already gotten his blood.

Naruto decided he might as well test his skills, and see if he could take on the two Akatsuki members.

Naruto used Shunshin no jutsu to get behind the one known as Kakazu. Stabbing Saisentan forward he pierced the area of Kakazu heart, and then swiped his blade down. Unknowingly destroying two hearts in the process.

Pulling the blade out Naruto used Shunshin no jutsu to disappear in black smoke. Then reappeared above Hedin in another burst of black smoke. a vertical spinning Naruto came down Saisentan spinning him Naruto cut Hedin head in half. Right down the middle.

The last thing Hidan saw was a blade going between his eyes.

Landing in a crouch Naruto looked at Hedin, "Well that was some what disappointing."

"I'd have to agree with you. I can't believe no one had thought of splitting his head. I mean it would have killed him so easy, but everyone goes for the neck." Turning around Naruto was surprised to find it was the one known as Kakazu that had talked.

Kakuzu had taken his coat off, and had two black monsters around him. In the wound from earlier Naruto could see black threads moving around, and sowing the wound up.

"Your skilled I didn't feel your chakra even when you cut me, and your blade was sharp enough to get past my iron skin."

Naruto couldn't believe it this guy was alive even after he pierced the guys heart. Keeping calm Naruto asked in a flat voice, "Why are you still alive?"

"None of your business. Let's see black mask, Wakizashi for weapon, and silent when killing. I'd guess you're the one other missing ninjas call the hunter demon. You have a bounty of seven million already. I have to say you live up to your reputation. If I'd been any other s-class ninja I might be dead like Hidan over there." All of this was said with a barely interested voice.

Looking around Naruto started thinking of ways to handle Kakazu. The two black figures next to Kakazu probably had something to do with his attacks. Each had their own mask.

I guess my best option would be to take out the black things, and then kill Kakazu, but then he might have time to escape. I'll send in two clones first, and see what happens.

Naruto quickly made the hand sign, and whispered, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Soon two clones appeared in a puff of white smoke. The two clones rushed forward.

The clone on the right crossed over, and attacked the black thing on the left. Drawing a kunia the clone let it loose. The black monster moved fast dodging the kunia it sent a beam of lightning destroying the clone.

The clone on the left crossed over, and threw shurikens at the black thing. Just like the other monster it dodged, but shot water instead of lightning.

Feeling the clones memories come to him Naruto guessed each monster had one element to use. Making another plan he made four clones. Same as last time they rushed forward.

Kakazu watched this in amusement. Did this hunter really think he could win especially with only clones. Maybe he had overestimated the hunter. Then it happened right when the lightning heart was going to kill the first clone the second clone sunshined, and stabbed a chakra covered kunia through the mask.

The other clones tried to do the same, but Kakazu recalled the mask.

Meanwhile Naruto had been standing still the whole time after making four clones.

He'd been able to train entering sage mode to the point of only needing minute, and a half. He could also enter sage mode standing up instead of sitting.

He only needed half a minute to enter sage mode now. The clones rushed Kakazu, and were all destroyed by black threads that came from Kakuzu's arms.

Naruto finally entered sage mode. "It's over." Was all Naruto said before disappearing. While in sage mode Naruto didn't just gain strength, but speed as well.

Naruto reappeared to the left of Kakazu, and swung Saisentan at Kakazu neck.

Kakazu jumped back just enough that the blade didn't cut him even with the extra reach while in sage mode. Landing Kakazu prepared to retaliate when two hands shot from the ground, and grabbed his legs.

The clone in the ground pushed chakra the the fuuin touch seal on his hand. Transferring a paralyzing seal to Kakazu legs, and activating it. Lighting coursed through him stopping what ever he was doing. Naruto then shunshined behind, and swiped Saisentan through Kakazu neck.

It seems so easy now to kill. Maybe I should take another break. Naruto thought while sealing the Missing ninja head, Hedins body, and Kakazu head. Naruto then used a fuuin touch with his left hand on Kakazu body.

Walking away the exploding seal activated. Destroying Kakazu body.

Naruto thought about his fuuin touch. It had taken a while, but his clones had figured a way to make it work. It only worked though for one type of seal formula so he could use any seal formula of explosives, but couldn't use it for a different type of formula.

He chose the paralyzing formulas, and the exploding formulas. He chose them mostly because they seemed like the best idea. He thought about a healing seal or his Hirashin formula. The healing one was ruled out simple because it wasn't as useful to him, and he already had healing seals premade.

The Hiraishin wasn't used because he'd thought it'd work better on his feet. The hands were better for the exploding, and parallelizing seals, but the Hiraishin would go well with his feet. So every time he step or kicked something he could transport to that spot in a orange flash.

Arriving at the bounty office Naruto walked up to the clerk. "Hey clown guy I've got two bodies, and a head for you, but I don't know what two of them are worth." Chuckling the clerk motion to the back room. "Let me take a look i'll identify them, and stop calling me clown guy its Mayuri Kurotsuchi, or would you like me to cut open your body."

Walking behind the clerk Naruto couldn't help, but shiver the guy gave off a Orochimaru feeling sometimes. the guy even had a white coat.

Unsealing the bodies the clerk started checking the records.

"Here we are Kakazu of Taki, and Hidan of Hot springs. Combined there worth about fifty seven million."

"Ok can you get the money plus the A- rank."

"Yeah I can. You young ones in such a rush nowadays." The clown said in exasperation.

Soon Naruto was walking out of the bounty office. Stopping Naruto pulled out the bingo book. "Wonder who's next?" Naruto soon started walking again.

Naruto looked at the poster in a village he was passing by.

(Bandit camp in the woods looking for help)

Reward: five hundred, and one night stay in any local inn.

Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle. The money was pathetic for a reward, but he might aswell go, and take care of them.

Naruto came back from his musing of the past, and focused on the camp. Deciding to just get it over with Naruto sent in his clones, and then had a clone disperse. Letting the other know to attack. The clones changed back to regular form, and attacked. Slitting the throats of bandits silently.

Naruto started walking away from the mess while his clones put up exploding tags that would blow up destroying the mess.

Then he felt it a tug in his gut, and then he saw smoke.

-/:::;;((())$:(:)

Well hoped you like it. Please review.

Guess were finally back with Kurumu, and Moka :}


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter done review let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

Enjoy+++++++++

Slowly the smoke cleared, and Naruto could see several things.

One what looked like something made in Yuki no Kuni (snow country) or as it's called now Haru no Kuni (spring country). It looked like a lot of fancy machines that got whacked with a giant hand. Which made since when he considered that there was a giant panda with a giant paw in the same area.

Two Naruto could see that there was a girl with pink hair by the machine.

Third was that two more people were stand across from the giant panda, and close to the panda stood a smaller panda.

Finally Naruto saw Gamakichi close by which likely meant that he was reversed summoned by the toad for some reason.

Naruto started walking toward Gamakichi whom seemed nerves.

Gamakichi saw his summoner walking toward him, and realized it must have been a bad time to summon him since Naruto was in his hunting clothes.

"Gamakichi why am I here?" Naruto asked in a quiet, but commanding voice. "Well you see boss my friend Mago asked me for a favor, and he's the grandson of the pandas boss so I thought it would be a good idea to get a one time favor from him." Gamakichi said a little nervously.

Naruto nodded, and then walked over toward the panda with a jacket on.

"So I guess you're the panda boss?" Naruto asked as he walked.

"Yeah, and you must be the one the summoning world call summons killer." The panda replied with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"I guess I am if that's what you guys call me nowadays. So what does your furry over grown ass want?" Naruto said finally stopping in front of the boss summons.

"Well you see when a summons crosses into the elemental nations we pass through a dimensional gap which just so happens to be the same gap that machine was going through. I saw something shine so I whacked it for fun, and ended up hurting these guys friend. I kinda need you to help them cause well you know us pandas don't really do healing." All of this was said by the boss panda sheepishly.

"Wow I never actually thought a summons would be asking me for this. I mean I understand countries asking me to help them overthrow tyrants, or save a leader of a country, but never expected a giant panda summons to ask me to help clean up his mess." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh, and for that favor you better be ready I might cash it in anytime." Naruto then turned toward the two people that were facing the giant panda.

Kurumu couldn't believe what she was seeing, and hearing. The smoke disappeared after a little bit, and in its place was a man wearing a green trench coat with his hood up so she could see his hair. A mask that scared her more then some yoaki back home. His pants were black, and he wore sandals. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves, and she could see a orange ring on his right index finger. Lastly there was a sword strapped to his back.

He looked deadly for some reason, and the way he talked was scary. She couldn't help, but feel like she needed this man, but the way he talked so even with hardly any emotion seemed wrong. Then what he said should have sounded funny, but his voice ruined any humor there could have been.

He was finally done with the panda, and started toward them.

"So I guess you owe me a favor, and in exchange I help you?" Kurumu nodded her head.

"Then I guess I better start with your friend." That got Kurumu out of her shock of how the man acted. Moka was still by the bus, and needed help bad.

"Yeah um I never got your name, but Mokas going to die if she doesn't get help soon." Kurumu said, and then took off fly toward Moka.

Naruto studied the two people in front of him. The girl had blue hair, purple eyes, and strange clothes that did little to hide the fact she had E-cupped breast. That wasn't even mentioning the two bat like wings, and the tail that were visible, but it could be a kekkei genkai.

Next Naruto studied the other person. Creepy glass some sort of blue uniform with hat. Had a cigar in his mouth while smiling. Yup completely creepy guy.

Soon Naruto was talking, and then seeing the girl take off to her friend. She called the girl Moka.

Naruto simple shunshined to the pink haired girls side leaving the creepy guy by himself.

Appearing before the pink, and blue hair girl Naruto started to take in what he saw.

The blue haired girl seemed to be trying to tell Moka he guessed that they had help.

Crouching down next to them Naruto could see the wound where he assumed a piece of glass used to be. Naruto unsealed one of his healing seals, and put it on his hand. The seal allowed him to tell what damage was done, and then would transform his chakra to healing chakra.

Slowly his hand started to glow green, and he moved it over Mokas wound. There wasn't much damages really just allot of blood. Naruto then started to heal the wound. Closing it in a few minutes.

"She should be okay now. Her heart should start making new blood to replenish what she lost, and what ever damage there was is healed now." Naruto said while looking toward Kurumu confused even though she couldn't see the look because of the mask.

"Moka is a vampire they have to drink blood because their bodies can't produce it naturally." Naruto was shocked. He'd heard stories like many others of vampires, and many more supernatural beings, but in front of him was a actual vampire.

"I'm a succubus so my blood won't work for her." Kurumu explained hoping the mystery guy would understand.

Naruto looked at the pale girl in front of him, and came to a decision. They asked for his help so might as well not do it half assed.

Naruto lowered his hood allowing his blond hair to be seen, and then took off his mask. Taking off his trench coat completely so his neck was exposed. Naruto leaned forward until his neck was close to her mouth, and her mouth close to her ear.

"If you can hear me you may take as much as you want." Naruto said in a whisper to Mokas ear.

Moka sat there watching what happened. She couldn't really hear what was happening. She then saw Kurumu fly back to her saying they had help. She closed her eyes, and waited never seeing Naruto appear in a leaf Shunshin.

She felt her wound start to close, but knew that she'd die soon from not having enough blood. She heard Kurumu say this as well to the mystery man. She could already guess the man wouldn't allow it. Then she heard him say she could have as much as she wanted.

She could feel the man's throat just inches from her mouth. She launched her mouth forward, and felt her sharp teeth pierced his skin, and then the most overwhelming blood entire her system. It was like the perfect blend of drinks, and as she drank she realized it never ended. This man's blood replenished faster than she could drank. She felt it flow all over her body, and then the power came. It felt unlimited, and as she drank it grew in her.

Inner Moka could see, and feel what was going on out side the seal. When the man offered his blood she could honestly say she was excited. While her other half closed her eyes she hadn't. She'd seen what the man did, and what he looked like, and he looked perfect.

Obviously this man was a warrior, and he seemed to have many skills. Summoning the paper, using it to heal her, and the animals called him a summoner which would mean he could summon said animals. Plus from what she saw it seemed the giant panda owed the man a favor now.

Already he looked to be a perfect mate, and then the blood came along with the power. It was intoxicating. That's when she felt it. The power was changing the rosario that she wore to seal her powers. The power changed the seal around, and made her change places with outer Moka. She smiled mentally at this. She was free, and she could feel her powers come with her. Then the energy entered the rosario, and destroyed it making her the only owner of her body.

Her arms reached out like she willed, and pulled the mans neck away, but then she pulled his face toward her. Hungrily she kissed the man, and then when he returned it bit his tong, and started to suck on it. Allowing his wonderful blood back into her system.

Finally she stopped sucking on the mans tongue as she had her fill.

**Kyuubi saw who his host was helping. A succubus, and a vampire. **

**He chuckled in amusement. He could already tell the succubus wanted his host, and knowing Naruto the vampire would want him as well if only for the amount of blood the brat could make.**

**He heard what Naruto said to the vampire, and had seen the rosario. Already a plan formed in his mind, and as the vampire drink he allowed small amounts of his chakra enter the brats blood stream. **

**Once the blood with his chakra entered her began to recollect the energy close to the rosario, and started changing it. He could feel the girls other half was far stronger, and that's what Naruto needed. A strong companion who could help make things interesting for him in life.**

**When the other half was finally released, and the outer was back in the seal he allowed the rest of his chakra destroy the rosario. **

**Smirking**** the fox thought of all the things that could happen now. "It is so amusing messing with the brats life even if it's helps the brat some!"**

Kurumu watched as Mokas features changed, and then saw the rosario get destroyed by a orange glow. She then watched what she guessed was inner Moka begin kissing the mysterious blond, and for some reason she felt jealousy.

Naruto felt Mokas fangs pierced his neck, and then the drainage of his blood. It didn't really bother him much do to his heart replacing it as fast as it was dranked.

Naruto saw her hair change from pink to silver, and had to admit it looked far better to him then pink. Pink hair had bad memories for him. All the times Sakura hit him weren't very good memories.

He felt her pull away so he guessed she was gone, but soon felt her lips on his, and found himself returning the kiss. Then he felt her bit his tongue a little, and begin sucking it to draw blood. It surprisingly felt good so he allowed it.

She let go of his tongue, and allowed him to see her new features. One her hair was silver, two her bust sizes seemed to have increased, and third she had beautiful red eyes.

Moka smirked the blond showed no fear when he saw her eyes that she knew were red.

"Why do you not seem scared of my eyes?" Moka had to know, and it might tell her more about the man across from her.

Smirking Naruto replied back, "Because I have my own." Naruto allowed some of Kyuubi chakra to enter his system. Just enough to turn his eyes red, and make his features a little more animalistic.

Moka watched as his eyes changed from bright blue to crimson red with black silted pupil. Her smirk soon changed into a full smile. She could sense it. The slight demonic energy, and it felt great to her. Yes he would be perfect. After all his blood was perfect, he was nice on the eyes, and she could just feel he was powerful.

Naruto saw her smirk turn into a smile, and couldn't help, but feel that this woman wasn't going to leave him alone.

Kurumu finally had enough, and said, "Hey Moka are you the only you now?"

Moka took her eyes off Naruto, and focused them on Kurumu. "Yes the other Moka is gone. The blonds blood was to powerful. It switched us, and then destroyed the rosario. So the Moka you knew is gone, but don't worry. I want to know you, and think your abilities will help."

Naruto watched as they spoke, and started to piece what had happened from what they said. Apparently the new Moka was sealed in the pink haired Mokas necklace, and was now free, but with it gone so is the pink haired one. Oh well he didn't know her, and he preferred this new Moka. She seemed stronger than the pink haired, and when you live like a Shinobi there is no weakness. He had figured that out long ago.

Kurumu didn't exactly know how to take that, but at least this Moka was willing to be partners. Not exactly friends, but she could handle that.

Naruto got up, and started to walk toward the creepy guy. Reaching him Naruto asked, "So what's your plan now?"

Chuckling the man answered, "Oh you know I drive machines, but a nice vacation would suit me just fine."

Naruto nodded at that. "Well I know a place where you might find work, and could relax."

"Oh?" The man looked a bit excited now. "Yeah just let me ask Gamakichi something." Naruto signaled said toad over.

Gamakichi hopped over, and asked, "What you need boss."

"Could you tell me where were even at?" Naruto asked while looking at the toad.

"Oh we're in Hi no Kuni (fire country) about thirty miles south of stated.

Nodding Naruto turn back to the man. "If you walk east of here you should eventually meet a bridge that leads to the country know as Nami no Kuni (wave country). From there I'd ask to see a man known as Tazuna. Tell him Naruto sent you, and that you need a ship to take you to Haru no Kuni (spring country). Once there you should ask to meet there Diamyō. Once you meet her tell her Naruto sent you she'll listen to what you have to say. Got that?"

The man only nodded, and then started walking away.

Moka, and Kurumu watched as this happened. Finally they stood up, and walked toward Naruto if they overheard correctly.

Kurumu reached him first. "You seem well connected."

"You could say that after all I've either helped or saved most minor countries, and have friends in some larger countries." Naruto turned around after saying that to face the two women. "So what do you to plan to do now?"

Kurumu looked at Moka as Moka looked at Kurumu. Then both nodded their heads, and faced Naruto. Moka spoke first, "We plan to follow you." Kurumu spoke next, "and before you say no we have no where to go, and you seem to know things. Moka took over again, "I also don't plan to lose your delicious blood so I hope you don't mind sharing. Kurumu again spoke, "You seem interesting, and something says I should follow you.

Naruto went back, and forth as they said this. Looking at them Naruto could see their determination to follow him. Finally Naruto broke his hunter persona, and smiled. "Well if you plan to follow me you better train to keep up, and you have to know one thing we as a group. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. So in other words if you work together, and watch each other's back were good."

"Now grab my hand so we can go somewhere to train." Moka and Kurumu reached out, and grabbed Naruto's hand like he asked. They were soon gone in a flash of orange light.

Moka, Kurumu, and Naruto soon appeared in a large area that was covered in snow.

Moka and Kurumu started to shiver as they saw Naruto put on his green trench coat with the hood up.

"What the hell is this place, and how the hell did we get here?!" Kurumu yelled over the blowing snow.

"Follow if you want to survive, and get to a warmer place!" Naruto yelled back. Soon he began running. Moka and Kurumu chased after him.

Within thirty minutes Naruto could see the three wolf mtn, and so did the girls.

It took another thirty minutes to reach the mtn doors. Naruto took out a pass as he neared the doors. Finally reaching the doors the girls could see a guard walk out, and inspect the pass. Nodding his head the guard waved his hand in signal that they could pass.

Walking past the doors Moka could feel the heat returning to her body slowly.

"Where are we?" Moka asked.

"Were in the Tetsu no Kuni (iron country). It's the home of the samurai. You should be fine as long as you respect them. There basically warriors with a code of honor. Pretty much the opposite of me, and the rest of the shinobi in the world." Naruto replied.

Turning around Naruto handed them a briefcase from nowhere. "Go crazy, and buy yourselves clothes. Also while you're at it you might want to ask the clerks to help you find a couple battle suits, and training clothes. You find the village below us by following that staircase" Naruto said while pointing toward a set of steps in front of them on the right side of the hall they were walking through.

"What will you be doing while we do this, and why do you trust us with this much money?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow to show her shock when Kurumu opened the briefcase.

"Oh I'll be going up to talk to old man Mifune, and why I'm giving you so much money well to me it's not much anymore. Plus I trust you." As Naruto said this Kurumu couldn't help, but have her heart skip a beat. Just like that he trusted them. They didn't even know each other for a day.

After he got rid of his mask he seemed so much brighter, and you could practically feel the emotion coming from his voice. He wasn't loud, but it was his tone that held the warmth. She was beginning to understand. There were two Narutos. One was silent, stern, and powerfully deadly. While another was nice, warm, and happy. They were opposites, but both were needed.

Naruto broke off, and headed toward the stairs on the left which lead up. After many stairs, and halls he reached Mifunes office. Naruto lowered his hood allowing the guards to see his face. He reached into his coat, and pulled out a piece of paper. The guards read it, and soon allowed Naruto in.

Mifune was having a great time sipping his earl grey tea as his clones cursed him, and did all the dreaded paperwork.

"You look younger already old man Mifune." Naruto said in a quiet voice.

"Yes I have a certain blonde hair brat to thank for that." Mifune said as he motion for Naruto to sit down, and help himself to some tea.

Mifune looked Naruto over, and had to admit the seemed to have grown well since he last saw him.

Naruto poured himself a cup of tea, and began sipping. "You know this ain't half bad. It almost beats the saki I had with Tazuna of Nami (wave)." Naruto then sat his tea down, and reached into his coat. He pulled out a blue scroll, and handed it to Mifune.

Mifune took the scroll, and began reading. His eyes widened, and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack soon. Finally finished reading Mifune got up, and went behind his desk. He pressed a panel on the inside. This opened a secret compartment. From there he pulled out a bottle of saki. He then walked back, and took a seat.

Uncorking it he poured himself, and Naruto a sasour.

"Is this for real?" Mifune asked. Naruto nodded his head, and Mifune down the sasour.

"You telling me that you got a little over half the elemental nations in a trade agreement, and none of the larger countries know about it." Mifune asked while pouring himself another drink.

"Yeah I guess I did. You see I went to Nami (wave) for a small vacation, and talked with Tsunami. She there Diamyō now. My old team was hired by her old man, and freed her country. We started talking, and she told me how her country has been having a hard time getting trade routes established. So I thought back to all the countries that owed me a favor, and got in contact via toad. We then drew up the agreement for trade routes, and better prices. At the time I didn't think about you so I didn't include you, but now I'm here inviting you. I know your a neutral country, but you still need to trade your goods somehow, and if you look you have large stores of metal while Haru no Kuni (spring country) needs more metal. With this agreement you could have it shipped there easily, and everyone makes large profits." Naruto then huffed that was too much talking.

"How will the others know my country is included?" Mifune asked.

"Well I made a message scroll that updates every night telling who has joined or decided to back out of trade. I also have a scroll that updates every week of what materials certain people wants, and prices they'd bargain for to get said materials." As Naruto said this he pulled out a small scroll, and a Lerner scroll that looked about the size of a summoning contract.

Mifune could only shake his head has he looked over it all. The brat had single handedly helped the smaller countries become less bound to larger countries by making trade agreements that would allow them to advance faster, and farther. Mifune didn't even really need to think about it. "Where do I sign!?" Mifune asked while laughing.

"Hey brat you never said what you get from this big trade alliance." Mifune stated after signing. "Oh I get two percent of every trade. Which means that when someone sells their resources in abundance for say a million I get 20k of it." Naruto said smiling.

"So you've basically you get money without really doing anything." Mifune said

"Yeah" Naruto said while smirking.

"So brat why else are you here?" Mifune asked while drinking his saki. Damn brat brought me to drinking within only five minutes of being in my office Mifune thought sadly.

"Oh I picked up some companions, and I needed a place to teach them." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"In other words you're going to relax, and train your body a little by beating my men into shape while one of your clones beats your companions into shape." Mifune stated while shaking his head. "I think I liked you better when that pervert was around. By the way where is Jiraiya?"

"Pretty much, oh and pervy-sage said he'd just meet me at the valley of the end toward the last days of my training trip. Which is about seven months from now." Naruto said while taking a sip his own saki. It tasted much better then the tea.

Moka and Kurumu looked around the village underneath the mtn. Already they had visited three different clothe stores, and had already picked out there training clothes. For Moka it was a sports bra, and sweat pants. For Kurumu it was a regular t-shirt with shorts. They both picked out new footwear. Choosing to wear the ninja sandals the store had in stock.

For every day clothes they had a large a sourtment, and they both agreed to wait for a battle outfit.

They still had plenty of money so they decided to go to the bookstore, and see what they could find. While there Moka found a book about bloodlines, and chakra that Shinobi use. Kurumu found a few history books, and one book about geography.

Soon the two were checking out, and agreed to look for a place to read. They found a small cafe nearby that seemed quiet enough, and served tomato juice. Soon they were engrossed in their books. Hours passed them until Naruto found them.

Naruto walked up toward to two. He had to use his sage mode just to since them out.

"Hey it's almost night time we need to find a hotel to stay at." Naruto said as Moka and Kurumu looked up. Nodding their heads they closed their books, and began following Naruto out of the cafe.

Two blokes later Naruto found a hotel. The problem was the hotel only had one room because of some feastival. The room at least had three beds, and a nice size shower. It also had a private hot spring below it. Checking out the room.

When they arrived at the room Naruto unlocked it, and gave the two spar keys to Moka and Kurumu each.

Entering the room Naruto saw three beds lined up on one side. Each bed had a small table to its right with a clock. In front of the beds were footlockers made of wood, and a small lock on the lid. Across from the beds was three dressers, and between the bed and dressers was a medium sized table. Toward the door on the bed wall was a door that went to the bathroom.

"We'll make yourself at home will be here for three months." Naruto said as he put his stuff down.

Moka and Kurumu did as Naruto suggested, and soon found themselves going to bed exhausted.

Naruto smirked tomorrow there training started, or as they might call it he'll Uzumaki style.

-/:;()$&

Hope you enjoy it, and review if you want also if you have idea for the story I might consider them.

Adiós


	5. Chapter 5

ok so sorry for being late in updating. was busy, and this chapter is a bit longer.

Hope you enjoy it.

If there's anything you find i messed up on or feel i'm lacking plz do tell me it might make the story better for you, me, and everyone else.

(Disclaimer I don't own any thing to bad. so I don't own Naruto, or Rosario vampire.)

Next morning came sooner than Moka and Kurumu would have liked. Naruto had woken them up by throwing two rubber balls at their heads. One for each head.

Moka looked at the clock beside her bed. It said it was only five in the morning.

She couldn't believe it. This man thought it was ok to wake her a vampire up this early in the morning.

Moka shot up from her bed, and tried to kick Naruto while yelling, "Know your place!"

Naruto watched as the kick came at him. It seemed fairly fast if he was a civilian, and might even be able to hit a middle level chunin, but to him it seemed so slow.

I guess those spars with pervy sage did help me Naruto thought while grabbing Mokas leg with his right hand. He activated the paralyzing fuin touch on his right hand, and activated the paralyzing seal now on her leg.

He had to admit she had power in her kicks. He had only felt one fourth of it before the seal activated making her collapse to the ground twitching. It had been a lower level paralyzing seal so she wouldn't feel much pain. This seal actually cause small amounts of electricity to zap at her muscles. It caused no damage to them just made them seize up.

Kurumu watched all of this with half closed eyes. She had only heard Mokas shout, and then saw her on the ground twitching. Slowly she stood up, and walked toward the shower. The last thing she saw was Naruto if she remember his name correctly bending down with his hand on Mokas leg.

Moka couldn't understand what had happened. One minute she was going to show this man his place by kicking his head in, but he just reached out lazily, and stopped her attack. Then she felt a slight jolt, and her body stopped working.

She studied the man, and finally remembered what had happened yesterday. The bus crashed, her outer side got injured, and the large panda. She remember how help had come in the form of a young man who had healed her, and then allowed her to drink from him. Lastly she remembered his blood being so powerful and good that it forced her out of the rosario, and then destroyed it.

She would have smirked at that if she could. She was in control of her body now, and didn't have her weaker side. Then she felt her body start responding to her again. Finally gaining full control Moka looked toward the man, and his neck. She had felt slightly hungry, and his blood tasted so good last time.

After waiting a minute Naruto reached down to take the seal on her leg off. His fuin touch could also take back any seal he put on using it. To bad it couldn't undo other peoples seals for explosives, and paralyzing seals.

Naruto thought back to his theory on why he couldn't take other seals out there that were say explosive. When he used fuin touch he was using his chakra to form the seal design, and then turning it to ink so it could be printed on the person or object. So really he was just taking back his chakra that had changed to lnk. Where normal seals were written in ink first, and then chakra applied.

Therefore he couldn't absorb the ink which meant the seal would stay, and normally when one messed with the chakra in a seal it blew up so it was best to just not try absorbing the chakra of pre existing seals with fuin touch.

Naruto didn't have time to react when Moka threw herself at him pushing to the ground, and bit his neck. He had been too busy in his thoughts. Soon she had her arms wrapped around him in a soft embrace, but strong enough to where he couldn't push her off easily.

Naruto gave up the thought of pushing her away after she had her arms around him so he instead helped her by wrapping an arm around her back for support, and putting his hand on the back of her head softly.

Moka was in heaven. His blood tasted better than before, and she knew she could drink as much as she wanted when Naruto wrapped his arm around her. When she felt the hand on the back of her head she almost pulled away, but it was a soft hold not forceful at all so she allowed it.

Moka dranked for five minutes. She took his blood at a slow pace to enjoy the flavor.

Her arms soon let go of Naruto so he did the same.

Moka pulled her fangs back, and licked the puncture wound with her tongue. She had planned for her saliva to heal his wound, but it was already healed so she just liked the leftover blood.

Naruto watched as Moka pulled her upper body up so she was straddling him. "So is this my place?" Naruto asked while smirking, "cause if it is I really don't mind."

Moka heard what he said and looked at their position. She had to admit this was not what she meant to do when feeding on him. "I did not mean to do this." Moka then got off him, and walked toward the shower.

Naruto had to curse the gown she had wore because it covered most of her body. Think about that curse Naruto began chuckling. "Sorry Tsunade I guess Jiraiya got me."

Naruto unsealed a large piece of paper from one of the seals on his inner thigh. Thank god he could use the chakra in his leg to unseal them, and that the items appeared outside his clothes.

Taking the large paper he put it in the ground, and looked over it. It was a blueprint of the personal training ground he planned to be made here. He had talked to Mifune about building a training ground after the whole trade agreements, and the talk of his reason to be here.

He'd supply the money to have a team of Iwa Shinobi build the structure for a training area inside the mountains. Mifune said he would have the mission sent in the morning. They had agreed that Iwa should think it was Mifune who was going to use the training area. Naruto would be in the background.

It would be connected to the village through a door with seals on it that only allowed certain people through. Pass the door would be a hall that lead to a large circular room. The room would be divided into four sections. With a small building in the center to put all of their things, and rest.

One would have trees, and grass area like Hi no Kuni (fire country).

Another area would be water based. Just a large pond would do.

The third area would have sand. Like Sunagakure (hidden sand village).

The last area would be a rocky area.

Halfway up the wall would be a track that followed the wall. The room would be three miles all around.

All of this would take a month. The team from Iwa would be made of twenty Shinobi. So making the room should only take two weeks. After that Naruto would have to send clones out to collect the resources like sand and water.

The Iwa team would make the rock area. Naruto would had already found a nice area with trees, and grass to use. He planned to use a summoning seal around the area. It would transport the forest like area straight to the training area it was needed in. He'd already sent clones to move any animals out of the area.

A clone would go to Kaze no Kuni (wind country) to seal a large amount of sand in a large storage seal. Another clone would do the same, but would get the water from the ocean around Nami (wave).

Naruto saw Moka and Kurumu exit the bathroom. They were already dressed. Kurumu probably grabbed both their clothes when she went in.

Moka wore her sports bra with sweats, and Kurumu wore a light blue shirt with shorts. Both had their sandals on.

The morning hadn't gone quite as planned with Mokas hunger, but at least they were ready, and it was only six now.

Naruto walked over to the bed closest to the door, and motioned for the girls to take a seat on the other bed across from him.

"Ok first I need to explain a few things, and so do you. Let's start with likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I also need to know what you can do." Naruto said to them.

Kurumu went first, "Well I like flying, I don't really have any dislikes, and for hobbies it would be cooking. As for what I can do I'm a succubus which means my powers are mostly around things that would help me find my destined one."

Kurumu then continued seeing Naruto's confused look. "My destined one means the person I'll fall in love with. You see succubus need to be loved to survive. We gain strength by a bond that is formed with are destined one. If are destined one were to reject us a succubus would die. So are powers are centered around trying to find, and keep are destined one."

Naruto nodded, and waited for her to continue.

"When I transform like you've seen before I grow wings, and a tail. I can also make my nails grow to become ten inch claws. They're sharp enough to cut through trees. I have an ability called charm that let's me control men just by looking into there eyes when they look at mine, and if I kiss someone I can enslave that person. Lastly some powerful succubus have the ability to cast illusions." God that's a lot to say Kurumu thought.

So succubuses are real after all, and they have some interesting abilities. She would do well if she was support, and could handle close range with the claws she said she has, and with her charm ability she would do well in infiltration, Naruto thought while he turned his head to Moka.

"I'm a vampire as you already know. My race transfers are yōki into our muscles constantly which means we have what many call super strength." Moka said, and was about to continue, but was stopped when Naruto held his hand up.

Naruto thought over what she said, and needed something's cleared up, "So what is yōki, and how strong are we talking?"

Thinking it over Moka tried to find the best way to explain to him yōki, and find a good measure for her strength.

"Yōki is also known as spirit energy. It's what the yokais use to use their abilities, and to give you the idea of my strength I could probably level a this hotel with one kick." Moka said while looking at Naruto, and smirking thinking he would be impressed with her strength.

Naruto looked at Moka smirking, and knew she thought he would be impressed. To bad he would have to wipe that smirk off her face.

"You may think destroying a building with only a kick is impressive, and to normal people it is, but you're in the world of Shinobi. Your one kick would look pathetic to many higher class ninja. Any A-rank or better ninja should be able to destroy a building easily. Maybe not with a kick, but we have are ways. Also if you think your strength will impress me then you're sadly wrong. The figure I see as a grandma can destroy mountains with her full strength kicks, and can send me when I was thirteen flying with just the flick of her finger. You may have been something big before, but you're here now, and if you hope to follow me around you will have to be better." Saying this with a serious voice Naruto hoped to get the point across.

Moka stopped smirking, and Kurumu looked shocked. They began to understand why this place had been put in a different dimension. If they had people who could make S-class monsters seem so weak.

Seeing that he got his point across Naruto motioned for Moka to continue.

"Vampires have regeneration, high stamina, and are eyes see in the dark." Moka said, and then continued, "I can also sense where yōki is if it's being used, and to a degree I can see where a enemy will attack allowing me to be a step ahead."

"Deception is a basic skill that all vampires have. It's been built into us how to lie, and get close to people so we can charm are way into a person, and then drink blood." Moka stopped for a second to catch her breath.

"The next ability is to inject my blood into another instead of taking it. This cause the person taking my blood to gain vampire powers for a short time, or they can die. There's a couple other results, but they don't end very well. Moka said, and look troubled by the whole idea.

"Finally I know of one last ability, and I barely know it. It's called wealth of power. It's not really used by vampires because it allows us to change are shape to any form we want. Basicly I could transform into a bat, or a dog if I wanted to. It's not really used because to some vampires it's like transforming into a lesser creature." Moka said.

Naruto thought over what all she had said. It seemed like she could be great in close range fights. Increased strength, healing, and the ability to transform as needed sounded pretty good for close range fighting.

There was also yōki to consider. It sounded like they only used half of chakra because chakra was the use of physical and spiritual energy.

"Could you use some of your yōki energy?" Naruto asked while getting up to sit on the ground crossed legged.

Moka simple nodded, and started using it as a aura around her making her seem darker.

Kurumu also joined in by focusing yōki to her eyes like she was going to use charm. Her eyes seemed to glow.

Naruto entered sage mode, and began sensing them. There energy was different from chakra. In Kurumu it seemed lighter, and less abundant, but in Moka it seemed to flow throughout her, heavier, larger, and it seemed so familiar to him.

Then he realized why. She had chakra flowing through her, and it was almost his chakra. When she drank his blood it must give her chakra with it. When she takes it in it must change slightly because of her yōki.

Opening his eyes he looked at Moka.

Kurumu watched him open his eyes, and had a thought that would help her decide if he was her destined one. His eyes were yellowish orange, and had a bar like pupil going across. It also had orange pigments.

Kurumu got up, and walked toward Naruto. When she was only a few feet away she crouched down, and lunged forward pushing him to the ground on his back. It also stopped what he was about to say.

Moka was somewhat surprised by Kurumu, but she knew what Kurumu was trying to find out. She would normally have been worried, but she had tasted his blood, and it was powerful. Naruto would not fall to her charm, and if he did she would simple beat Kurumu into breaking it.

::::::

Naruto was about to ask what Moka knew about her drinking of blood when he was pushed to the ground by Kurumu. He hadn't even seen her get up. He really needed to stop being too focused on one thing, and not his surroundings. It would get him killed one of these days.

Naruto looked at Kurumu as she was now on top of him, and had her face in front of his. He looked into her eyes as he studied her face, and felt her yōki enter his system. It focused in his head trying to cause him to obey her.

The yōki wasn't like chakra. Even though it was small, and seemed lighter it was probably even more dangerous. Since it was so light it was harder to detect, and hard to force out. It traveled faster than regular chakra making it harder to stop.

Yōki might actually be more dangerous than chakra when it came to illusions. This could work to their advantage. To bad it would be useless against Itachi. If she made I contact his heavier chakra would overtake her lighter yōki.

finally having enough of her try to take his mind over he flooded his system with chakra overriding her yōki.

"While that was interesting, and informative I would like to get up now." Naruto said while smirking at Kurumu shocked look. Then Kurumu leaned forward, and kissed him deeply.

::::

Kurumu stared into his eyes with her charm activated. She hoped it wouldn't work. Of it didn't then that would mean he could be her destined one. When he spoke she was shocked, but had to try one more thing to confirm it. Leaning down she took his lips it a deep kiss.

He responded in turn, and finally she broke off. "I really don't mind the kiss, but would you mind telling me why you kissed me?" Naruto said.

She smiled happily. "My kiss would enslave almost all men except for my destined one, and you're not my slave." She leaned forward, and kissed him again, but lighter after saying that.

Kurumu felt a pressure on her from behind her. She knew it was Moka so she pulled away from the kiss. Turning around she saw Mokas red eyes staring at her intensely.

"I hope you know that while he may be your destined one he is also the man that I follow, and plan to keep. So we will make rules." Moka said in herer deeper icy cold voice.

Kurumu nodded her head quickly. It was the most she could hope for.

Moka heard what Kurumu said after she kissed Naruto, and was bit worried, but also had to smirk. Naruto was able to throw off Kurumu enslaving kiss like it was nothing. That only happened if the man had a very strong will. Yes he would be perfect for her.

She thought about it, and realized that it would be okay to have Kurumu around even if she would take some of Naruto from her. She would be a great partner, and seemed willing to listen.

So she spoke.

-::-::-::)

Naruto was kinda shocked at Kurumu saying he was her destined one which if he remembered correctly meant that she had fallen in love with him. Sure there were those few times, but the girls already knew it wasn't going to last past a night, and they were ok with that.

He'd never really been loved like Kurumu was supposedly talking about. It kinda felt nice, but when he looked at the reality of things he had only known these two girls for a day really.

While in thought he completely missed what Moka had said.

As Kurumu got up so did he. Well I guess this is a bit strange. Facing Kurumu he spoke. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to know you more before I completely agree to anything, but I'm not saying it can't advance."

Kurumu smiled, and nodded happily. He seemed to understand what it meant to her, and was at least willing to try somewhat.

Moka watched silently. She knew it wasn't quite time to make her move.

Naruto then got back on track. "Moka when you drink blood do you take everything that's in the blood?"

Moka thought for a bit, and then began talking, "I take everything, but anything that could harm me. So even if the blood was poisoned I could drink it. My yōki stops anything bad from the blood getting to me. Why?"

"When I sensed your yōki it felt like chakra, and very close to my chakra. I think that when you drink my blood you also take in its good properties like chakra that's in the blood cells. You might not be able to use chakra, but you will have stronger yōki because of it. You also might get a even better healing factor because my clan the Uzumaki had healing factors in their blood. It is something called kekkei genkai or bloodline limit." Naruto said while seeing Moka smirk with the knowledge that she grew stronger by drinking his blood.

"Are there other kekkei genkai out there?" Moka asked curiously. If there was she might become stronger by drinking their blood for a little bit. The blood in her system eventually leaves it which meant in order to keep the power Naruto gave her she would have to drink his blood often.

"There are many out there, but that will be covered in your lessons during training. Oh, and other peoples blood probably wouldn't help your abilities like mine because many actually have to train their bloodline limit for it to be of use." Naruto said while a swearing her question.

Naruto started walking toward the door "it's time to see where you girls are when it comes to skill, and stamina outside of talking."

Moka, and Kurumu followed him outside.

Turning around Naruto started. "I want you to do fifty laps around the village, and go."

Moka and Kurumu looked like they were going to complain so he made the hand signs to summon the toads. Slamming his hand down Pa appeared from the smoke.

"Naru-chan why have you summoned me?" Pa asked.

"Well you see those two are my new charges so I need to see there stamina. There to do fifty laps around the village. I summoned you to use your stick that I know you have on them every time they fall behind." Naruto said in a oh to chipper way if you asked the girls.

"Oh why didn't you say that sooner?" Pa said, and then appeared above Moka and Kurumu swing his stick on there both Moka and Kurumu to fall to the ground, and glare at the old toad. "That's a test hit now you know how it feels now go."

Moka and Kurumu soon started running with Pa on Kurumu shoulder. The old toad knew how to hit you cause it hurt even her a vampire.

Laughing Naruto reminded himself to get a camera. This was going to be fun. Now I know why it's funner being the teacher. You get so much material to use against the people you teach.

Naruto started walking away. He'd need to get something's for Moka and Kurumu.

This first month was mostly going to be the morning run to help keep fit, and lessons. The second to fourth months would be actual training in the training ground that should be built. Then he would take them hunting to gain experience.

So four months here, and then he would be back to hunting.

-/::;;())$. $)-

Two months later

Naruto had to admit the girls were good. They had both trained in areas they would be best as. He had Moka and Kurumu wearing weighted seals that worked with there yōki. It had taken a month with a couple hundred clones trying to find a way for seals to respond to yōki.

He made a formula that allowed seals to work with yōki energy by converting the yōki to chakra. The yōki energy was basically the spiritual part of chakra so if he used blood instead of ink his cells would care over the physical side needed.

He'd had a clone try to get Moka and Kurumu to access their chakra, but there bodies had become too adapted to only spirit energy. They couldn't access their physical energy.

Even with his blood Moka still needed the formula to use seals. Even if she had chakra from his blood it just turned into yōki making it thicker.

The weighted seals for Moka were on her arms and legs. With her being a vampire she would never be over muscular so she could increase her strength, and not worry too much about her looks.

When he first added the weight Moka had smirked, and told him that it wouldn't be enough to bother her.

(Flash back)

Naruto looked around. He was in a room provided by Mifune to perform sealing. The room was made of grey rock walls while the floor was grey bricks. There was a single wood door to the room. Light was provided by multiple candles around the room.

Moka felt the weight being added, and had to smirk. At this rate it would take all day.

Moka looked at Naruto. He was standing in front of her in a pair of loose pants, and a burnt orange shirt. "If this is the weight you plan to use then I'm sad to say this seal is worthless."

"Really then I guess I better increase the weight." Naruto said while smirking. He put his hand in the ram seal, and Moka gave a surprised screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

"Is that better?" Naruto asked

. "When I get used to this weight you are going to regret this. I'm going to drink you dry!" Moka yelled at Naruto as he walked away.

"Yeah yeah if you get used to that much wait, and can move around easy I'll happily let you drink my blood." Naruto said while waving his hand in the air.

(End)

Along with the weights Naruto had Moka start using a pair of gloves that had two types of seals on them.

Jiraiya had told him that one of the seven swords of the Kiri used explosives to kill instead of cutting, and with his fuin touch having the ability to plant explosives why not give Moka a pair of gloves that were like his fuin touch, but they wouldn't be permanent like his fuin touch.

The gloves had seals made with his blood, and the yōki formula to let the seals work.

He had thought of a pair of boots to, but she mostly used her legs so really the gloves where just to help her fist be as good as her legs.

He had also gotten her a staff that had blades come out of both ends when she put yōki in a seal in the middle of the staff. The blades were mostly meant to be a tool to cut the persons head off easier. The staff also had seals on it that made in stronger. It was made from iron. He had tried to make it silver, but Moka explained how that weakened a vampire along with water.

At the ends of the staff were to seals that he had personally made. They were filled with nature chakra, and when Moka channeled yōki through the staff it would change to chakra activating the seals.

When activated they would release burst of nature energy whenever the seal sensed another person's chakra system. It would have the same effect as his punch if he missed in sage mode.

The staff was kept in a seal on her right under arm. When released the staff would be seven feet long.

To help her find the enemy if say they hid in the ground he made a seal where if given yōki it would send it out in a burst. With Mokas ability to sense yōki it would act like sonar allowing her to feel what her yōki bounced off of, and with it being yōki not chakra it would be hard for a sensor to pick up. The seal was just called the echo seal.

Right now she could take on most A-ranked ninja, but if any of them had a body of water nearby or used water ninjutsu she would most likely loose.

He planned to work with Moka on her ability to shape shift. It would be what saved her when it came to ninja skills like tree, and water walking. If she could be a bird she could cover the distances, and in fights it would help her hide.

Moka also seemed to understand things fairly easy so her lessons went farther than Kurumus.

Kurumu also advanced fairly far. Her lessons went about as well as Narutos in the academy when it came to books so Naruto had a clone just tell her information, and help her understand the books.

She learned how to field cook pretty easy, and liked learning about the different herbs to heal. It reminded him somewhat of Haku.

During the second month she started wearing weighted seals. Not nearly as much as Moka, but a fair amount. In the training room Naruto had his clones throw rubber balls at Kurumu forcing her to dodge on her legs, and in the air flying.

While her nails were good weapons another would be good to have. She took to shurikens and kunai fairly well, but he had gotten her a pair of twelve inch blades that had seals making them harder, and sharper. On the end of the handles of the blades were wires that would retract back to the user so even if she threw the blades they would come back.

Her charm had improved as well. She practiced it on Naruto trying to get it to work on him. The idea that strong succubus could use illusion was true. With the help of scrolls on genjutsu, and a little help from the toads Kurumu was able to adapted them to work for her yōki, but they could be casted by her eyes, and were harder to get out of.

Naruto also gave both of them parallelizing tags with the yōki formula, and to Kurumu he gave healing tags that would work with yōki.

Two more months later 4/7 months used of training trip.

Naruto, Kurumu, and Moka stood in the tree area of the training ground. Light came from a giant seal on the ceiling. It was the same seal that was over the samurai village. It was said to be made by the Uzumaki clan a long time ago. Mifune had given Naruto the scroll that said how to make it.

The seal had a counterpart outside the mountain. The seal would absorb the sunlight, and transfer it to the other seal. It would be like night, and day since the seal only worked when there was light. It would glow silver like the moon as well giving it more night and day effect

They had been living in the center of the training ground for the past three months.

The Iwa team never suspected a thing when it was over.

There were more seals places throughout the room to give it durability, and self repair. The seals also produced wind, and storms giving them the perfect training area.

"Alright Moka, Kurumu today is our last day here. I'm going to test you one last time before we go hunting." Naruto said

The girls simple nodded their heads. It wasn't there first time doing this. They had grown to respect each other. Both had skills that helped the other, and they were stronger could probably hold off a S-class ninja, and together they could probably take a middle class one out.

Moka and Kurumu now wore their combat gear.

Moka wore a black shirt with a brown trench coat, and a green flak vest. She also choose to wear anbu pants that fit her legs perfectly. She started wearing black combat boots because they gave more protection when kicking. On her hands were her gloves with seals. She started calling then fuin gloves.

Kurumu wore a green trench coat. Under it she wore a dark purple shirt that had two holes in the back to allow her wings out. She wore loose black pants that allowed her tail to come out if needed. She still wore her ninja sandals. She also decided to dye strips of her hair black.

Moka and Kurumu took there trench cloaks off they wouldn't help them here.

Moka rushed forward first. She had gotten faster through training for four months. She could easily beat most jonin in speed, and strength.

Her fist was about to connect to his face when he redirected it, and moved in to knee Moka in the stomach, but had to pull back as a kunai flew through the spot Naruto had just been.

Moka quickly attacked again. Her leg flew toward his stomach. Naruto did a flip back, and started back tracking as kunai flew toward him.

Having enough of Kurumu supporting Moka Naruto shunshined next to her. Kurumu jumped back, and pulled out another kunai. Naruto rushed her before Moka could catch up with their position.

Kurumu dodged his first, and second punch, but had to block the follow up kick with both her arms. Even with blocking it Kurumu wished she'd dodged it. Her arms felt numb now. Quickly she jumped back farther, and transformed.

Her wings came out of her shirt just right. Not tearing it at all. Soon she was in the air.

Naruto would have followed her when she jumped back, but Moka had joined again.

She now had her staff out. Naruto jumped back as the staff passed inches from his head when he felt a force slam into him sending him flying back. "Damn why did I ever add those nature seals." Naruto said while nursing a broken nose.

Moka smirked, and rushed forward. Naruto seeing this quickly threw a kunai her way. Moka dodged to the right, and kept going. She had seen the explosive note on the handle, and decided it would be best to dodge.

Soon she was seven feet away, and jumped into the air bring her staff down with her. Just as she was going to hit Naruto he disappeared, and in his place was a kunai with a almost burned out paper bomb. She barely had time to cover her face before it went off.

"If you were anyone else you'd be dead. Stop being so straight forward, and actually start being like a Shinobi." Naruto said seriously. He knew she'd live. Her healing factor was almost as good as his.

Moka walked out of the smoke some what banged up. She sealed away her staff. At this point it would be better to use her gloves anyway.

Kurumu flew over toward Moka, and nodded her head showing that she had her back.

Moka pushed yōki through her weight seals. Soon they were all released. Naruto barely saw her. Her speed had increased to crazy levels. She was somewhat like Bushy Brows in the way that she basically only used taijutsu, but far more deadly because she could use her yōki like chakra to a point.

All he could really see was her silver hair, and flashes of her red eyes. Then she struck. She appeared at his side fist ready to punch. Naruto quickly substituted with a log, and the poor log was obliterated.

Naruto was about to attack Moka, but found himself busy with Kurumu twelve inch blades that she's called flash cutters.

She developed a style where all you saw was a flash of the blade before it retracted back to her. She would get in close, and throw her blades at you then retract it, and slash at you then when she saw a chance she'd throw it, and if you didn't dodge right it would come back cutting you. All you saw was flashes of the blades.

Naruto had to substitute himself again, and appeared in a tree hidden from his two comrades. He watched as the flash cutters cut the log to pieces. Kurumu was if anything very deadly. She was perfect to be a ninja. She could fight well, and could do most missions women hated doing with no problems.

Thinking about her brought back memories of their time together. After she had said he was to be her destined one he had tried getting close to her. At first it was simple talking. He told her of his many pranks, and some of his harder times. He even explained about his current sensei being a pervert, and the books he wrote. What he didn't exspec was for Kurumu and Moka to start reading them. After the first month he started holding Kurumu when she asked. Kurumu said she felt safe when he held her.

Moka was similar to Kurumu. She constantly wanted to drink from him. He became a routine for him to find her half asleep in the morning over him in bed wishing to drink his blood. Then latter in the afternoon she'd ask again, and he'd let her. She became more clinging when she drank from him now. He found it very distracting sometimes. Her chest rubbing against him has she drank, and then her beautiful face that had a slight blush to it when she pulled away.

It was the third month that things changed between the three.

(Flash back)

Naruto was sitting in the center of the forest section of the training ground. He was trying to talk to the fox, but every time he got close he was kicked out.

Moka slowly approached Naruto from behind. She had grown to respect the man in front of her. He was stronger than her, and had perfect blood. He had freed her from the rosario, and was training her to become stronger. She knew what he was. He was a killer. A child soldier raised to become a assassin, and it didn't bother her. She was a vampire. A yokai. They fought constantly with other races. Often killing. She also saw the other part of him. He was caring, and kind to those he cared about.

She had seen how Kurumu was getting closer to Naruto, and decided it was time to make herself clear on what she wanted.

Moka crouched down when she was five feet from Naruto. She could feel the soft ground under her. Naruto was still sitting there unknowing of what she planned. Moka launch forward.

Naruto barely heard Moka jump, and turned around just in time to catch her. They both fell to the ground Naruto under Moka.

"Moka wha" was as far as Naruto got before he found his mouth occupied.

Moka didn't want to hear him. She was here to explain what she wanted, and she decided that kissing him would get her point across the fastest.

Naruto couldn't complain. She was a beautiful women, and if she wanted to kiss him why would he stop her. He still remembered when Moka kissed him after drinking his blood the first time.

Slowly Moka pulled away from the kiss needing air. Naruto locked eyes with her, and found himself lost in her red eyes. Moka moved down, and whispered, "Show me your red eyes again." Naruto nodded his head, and soon channeled some of the fox's chakra. Moka pulled back again, and saw his red eyes. She could also feel the demonic chakra as she now knew it. In their lessons he had explained about what he was, and about eight others like him.

Moka stared into his eyes. "Your to become my destined one like Kurumu see you as hers. It may not be immediate, but I fully plan to stay with you." Naruto stared at her as she said this, and could see she fully meant it. "What about Kurumu I can't turn my back on her." Moka smiled at this, and leaned down kissing him again which he returned. "She knows I like you, and we agree to share. She has proven to be very helpful." Moka then stood up.

Naruto could do nothing, but watch as she left swaying her hips as she walked away. Talking out loud Naruto said" I wonder if I should tell jiraiya before we meet up again.- Nah it'll be funnier seeing his reaction."

(End of flashback)

Naruto began sensing around for the girls. They'd disappeared while he'd been thinking. Suddenly Naruto felt two arms rap around him, and two very large breast began pressing against his back. Looking down he saw dark blue nails. "Nice nails." Naruto said flatly.

"I know now how about you be still." Saying this Kurumu pushed her hand against Naruto's chest a little harder causing the Paralyzing tag to stick. She then pushed her yōki into it.

Naruto soon found himself bound to a chair in there base that stood in the middle of the training ground. Kurumu was in front of him while Moka was behind him.

Speaking up Kurumu began, "So are we ready to go hunting. While this place is nice it gets kinda of boring."

"Yes I believe you both to be ready to hunt." Naruto said, "Now can you please untie me so I can inform Mifune that were leaving soon. I also need to make plans of who to hunt along with getting a new bingo book."

Moka reached down, and pulled out a kunia. Walking forward she cut the ropes that held Naruto down.

"Hurry then I think Kurumu agrees with me when I say we want to leave within the next two days." Moka said while looking down at Naruto. Kurumu simply nodded her head signaling that she agreed with Moka.

"Okay I'll start talking with Mifune now why don't you girls pack your things." Naruto said this while getting up, and walking out of the rock room.

Kurumu and Moka watched him leave, and couldn't help but smile at what he said. Soon another chapter in there lives would begin.

Hunting.

1233456789123456789-_)(*&^%$# !

I thought about continuing into the next three months, and then ending with meeting Jiriaya, but I figured I'd already kept you readers waiting long enough.

Tell me what you think, and where i could improve.

(review)

Adios


End file.
